Progressive
by SaberAoi
Summary: Kazuya Saito has been an underachiever for almost all of his life, but except for the moment he played the hero. Even since then he's been the weakest Genestella known to humanity. Wanting to protect those he cares for, but he lacks the power to do so. He transfers into Seidoukan Academy hoping to change his weakness into strength.(Discontinued, Rewrite coming soon)
1. Rikka

**Disclaimer** **: The Asterisk War: The Academy City on the Water(Gakusen Toshi Asterisk) is owned by Yuu Miyazaki. Illustrated by both Okiura, and Ningen. The original Light Novels, and Mangas were published by Media Factory. The anime was brought to you by A-1 Pictures. All rights are reserved to their respected owners. I only own my OC's. Please support the official release.**

When I was younger my dad took me along with him on a business trip to Riesstania. I don't really remember what he was doing there, but it had something to do with meeting with the royal family. I didn't really understand what was happening at the time.

"Kazuya", He started to tussle my light brown hair, "This is important, so I'll need you'll be playing with the King's daughter for the time being"

"Kay, but how long will you be?".

"A few hours, so it'll be fine".

"Mr. Saito the King is ready to see you" A man in a black suit said to Dad. The two of them walked together through a deep and dark hallway. It was within moments that the two became out of sight.

"So little guy what might your name be?" Another man in a suit asked, but this time it was directed towards me. I didn't respond to him at first. I was just staring at him. I understood him perfectly. Dad taught me Riessltanian, well not the whole language, but enough for me to understand that.

"Saito Kazuya". I shyly replied to the tall man in the suit. He greeted me with a warm and welcoming smile. Just like my dad did, he patted my head. He slowly reached for my hand. I was pulling away. This man is a complete stranger, and it trying to lead me somewhere.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to take you to the young mistress's room". I slowly nodded and began following the man. He took me into the same hallway that my father had vanished into. A long velvet carpet stretched throughout the whole manner. The walls were marble, and shiny enough that you could see your own reflection bouncing off of it. After passing countless doors the man finally stopped at one, "He we are young man". He slowly creaked the door open, and pardoned the intrusion. Putting out one arm to welcome me into this unknown place.

I slowly walked in following the man's guiding arm. "Sorry for the intrusion" I said bowing. "I'm Saito Kazuya, it's nice to meet you". Looking up I saw the pink haired girl, with eyes as blue as the azure sky. She looked back at me smiling. So this is what a princess is like?

"Nice to meetcha' I'm Julis-Alexia von Riessfelt, but call me Julis".

"As you can see young man, this is the first princess of Riessltania. I'll leave you two be". After he said this the door slowly shut behind him. I didn't want him to leave. I have no idea how to act around royalty. Even so, the language barrier might be small, but it's still there. Fantastic, just great.

"Um… Then you can call me Kazuya. Julis, so what exactly do you want to do?".

"Um I don't know" She said pacing around the room. "I got it!".

"What?". I said not really understanding what was going on. She grabbed my hand and opened the glass plated door that linked her room to the outside world.

"C'mon Kazuya!" She said hopping off of the balcony. Her landing was flawless. "Ya' gonna jump already, or not?". Sighing in disbelief on what I was about to do, I reluctantly hopped over the balcony. Though my landing wasn't as good as her's, I got off with only a few scraps. "C'mon!" She exclaimed grabbing my hand once more.

"Where are we going!?" I yelled while getting dragged around by this girl.

"To the town! There should be something there to do". We were running down this path. Up and over a hill the town was in sights. It was just a modern little town. Houses, people, and little markets here and there. Nothing was out of the ordinary here. But she was dragging me through the crowds of people. I was full of complete and utter fear, as this so called "Princess" was just going for a joy ride.

"Sorry!" I yelled back towards the crowds. Countless people were stumbling over the two rugrats running a muck in what seemed to be a peaceful town. "Julis hold on a minute!". Slamming my feet to a stop skidding on the concrete walkway. Even with the the change in force with my stopping she kept going. It took her a moment to realize what was going on. Finally she acknowledged me and turned.

"Kazuya what's wrong?" She asked.

"Can we just walk now, I don't see any point in running anymore?".

"Kay". We began walking, but I didn't let go of her hand. It was soft and warm. A feeling that I'd never forget. "What's wrong?" She asked again, but was referring to why I hadn't let go of her hand yet.

"Well the crowd, and I don't want to get lost too". I sighed out getting a tighter grip on her hand. With our fingers locked we were the center of the town's attention. Adults around us were "aweing" us as we made our way around. The worst part of it is Julis didn't think anything of it. She just went on ignoring all of the other people around her. This girl is like a stone skipping across a pond; just ignoring all other things around her, but noticing the things that are right in front of her. Something even more surprising about this whole thing is that not a single soul noticed her as being the first princess of their country. She'll probably rule this people someday, but not a soul notices her as that person.

As we kept going the town slowly became less lively. The beautiful color that was painted from the town started to turn gray. And that "you're at home" feeling just started to vanish. At the moment the towns folks at this part of the town didn't seem to be that friendly.

"Um… Julis do you even know where we're going anymore?".

"Yeah I sneak out of the manner all the time, so don't worry". She said continuing to walking down this straight path. The houses were broken and covered in graffiti. The pavement and streets were covered in both rubble, and broken glass. So she led me into the slums of this town. Groups of people were sitting on crates, around a bonfire in a metal barrel. My nerves wouldn't stay at ease. I just want to run back to dad, but I can't leave a girl alone in a place like this either.

"Julis I think we should go back".

"I told you not to worry didn't I?". But that wasn't rhetorical, nor was this one filled with confidence, or charisma. Her grip on my hand started getting tighter, and tighter. Even though she wouldn't show it I knew that she was horrified right now. I could pee myself right now. I put my foot down again, but this time Julis noticed immediately. She turned to face me on the verge of tears.

"We're going back!" I demanded. She slowly nodded in agreement. I turned around and began to walk back with our hand intertwined. But just as I turned the men that we seen in front of the bonfire were right there. There was basically no breathing room between us. These grown men were staring down at two innocent kids. Maybe they'll lead us out of here? No, fat chance of that happening. I've never been on good terms with Lady Luck. Compared to us they were giants. We were outgunned in every way possible. This was kind of like a Western showdown, and gang attack put together.

"Why don't we show you two lost kids the way out?" the man in the front asked. He was wearing a dull red overcoat white t-shirt under it. He had a shady look to him. Well that goes to say with his five-O'clock shadow, and black beanie type hat on. Above all I could sense the lying in his voice. Maybe it's his appearence, but I just know he's lying to us. My body was shaking from fear.

"Sorry sir, but we know our way out, and were just leaving" Julis stepped up. The man had dirty look while he was staring at Julis.

"What a little bitch, am I right? Fellas why does she think she can talk to me like that in my terf?". The shady man said.

"Dunno" both of his followers said in unison. But technically this would be Julis's land in a sense. He began walking towards Julis, but I'm too paralyzed with fear to even twitch. He grabbed her arm.

"No! Stop! get off of me!" She pleaded to the man. The grip that we were holding slipped loose, and disappeared. Losing that warm and welcoming feeling of her hand knocked me back into my senses.

"Let her go!" I yelled at the man.

"What the hell is that brat saying? He's speaking another fucking language" The shady man said. So they can't understand me? I don't know enough Riessltanian to try to talk like that with them. I'll just have to use force!

Quickly running towards the man and hit him with everything I got. But everything that I have isn't enough to faze a grown man. Quickly replying to my pounding on his leg he shoved his foot into my stomach, and sent me back a few feet. But to some miracle I was conscious, no that wasn't the miracle at all. The fact that I'm still on my feet is the miracle.

I started running again, but this time I felt even faster. His followers tried to intercept my charge, but weren't fast enough. The same thing happened again, I took another foot to the stomach. There was a bitter taste of blood in my mouth, and I was on the cold, hard ground.

"There that should keep him down". Shady said. I looked forward towards the man. Julis was silent as he held her over his shoulder. But she was sad. No scratch that not sad, but horrified. She was crying.

Kazuya get yourself together! You can't let it end like this! There's a girl crying right in front of you, and you can't do anything? Pathetic! No, I'll stand back up as many times as I have to! I'll make them let her go! I'll save her! I'm not going to let it end like this!

An orb of light engulfed the ground beneath me. A light bule was coming out from it and fluttering into the air. I felt lighter, stronger, and faster than before. After a few seconds of the light blue engulfing the ground around us the men finally noticed.

"Bo-boss, this kid isn't normal" On of his followers said to him.

"What the hell do you mea-" Shady stopped midsentence, and looked straight at me. He's right I'm not normal. I'm a little kid that's durable enough to take hits from a grown man. How could I be normal? I finally got on my feet and the man spoke again, "You gotta be shitting me? This kid right here is one of those Genestella?".

I charged at him once more. I was faster than even before. This time I felt a solid impact when I hit. It connected and I knew that he felt it. "I'm going to save Julis. I don't care how many times that you knock me down, I'll always raise right back up again. I'm not going to give in because I'm a kid, or because I'm weak. As long as I have something to protect… I won't let you beat me! No, you can't beat me!". Though none of them understood a word I just said. I hit him once more on his leg, and this time it gave in. While he was on his knee, he tried to strike back. By slightly moving my head to the side and I avoided it.

"Geez you Genestella kids really human at all". After he said that, he let go of Julis. Stumbling back onto his feet he walked away along with his group of followers too.

I felt like I was normal again. Well normal being in a state where I wasn't some sort of superhuman anymore. Julis looked more sad than horrified now. Even I knew that I'm a sorry sight to look at right now. She put her hand on my cheek, and a stinging pain followed it. She wrapped her roms around me and started to cry. "It's fine you're safe now".

 **End of Flashback**

But those days of playing the hero are all over. Now I'm a student back in Rikka, or commonly referred to as Asterisk. This is the academy that sits on a huge crater lake. This city is the host of the Festa, the world's largest battle entertainment event. The Genestella from all around the world gather here to fight. The students fight in teams of two to not only to win for the academy that they're apart of, but to win their greatest desire. Well as long as it's logical and humanely possible that is. I enrolled in Seidoukan Academy. But I didn't expect this to happen to me on my first day…

"Damn, asshole! Thinking that you're all high and mighty to get off not accepting my duel!"

"Wh-what! I… I never said that I was all high and might to not accept your duel. I'm new here and just asked you a question… I was curious where the boys dormitory was then you flipped out!".

"Bud what's your name!" The student demanded.

"M-me?" I said pointing at me self. "I'm Saito Kazuya, but I can't duel you. I have no reason too, and I don't even have a weapon to use!"

"Well what the hell do you even use!?" The student demanded. What did I even do to this person for him to be so mad? I just asked him for directions, but then he flipped out on me.

"I dual wield swords…" I replied. There was a crowd around us… Two other students threw Lux swords to me. I caught them, but I just barely kept my balance. I put one in each hand. *Sigh*.

"Alright I Lucas Murphy hereby challenge Kazuya Saito to a duel!".

"*Sigh*, Fine… I Kazuya Saito accept your challenge". There was an uproar in the crowd that followed that choice. I couldn't tell exactly why all those people were here cheering. I activated the two Luxes in my hands. There was a faint red one in my left hand, and a blue one in my right. I took a lowered stance with my left hand right in front of me with the blade end facing Lucas, and my right hand was around the level of my head with the point of the blade facing him.

Lucas finally pulled out his Lux. It was a gun- type. He was holding it with two hands, It was too big to be a pistol, but too large to be a launcher-type. So it either had to be an Assault Rifle, or a Sub-Machine Gun(SMG).

"Start of Duel!" A voice echoed. I was taking my time sizing him up, but he began to fire. I kept side stepping his shots as they were being fired. It was too fast to be an Assault Rifle, so it had to be an SMG. I need to clear my mind. I need to focus on what is right here, and right now. I need to push forward.

I regain my stance. For a marksmen I was the perfect target. I didn't move, or sway in the least. Above all my eyes were closed. I was completely vulnerable in this state of mind. I knew he was smirking right now. I couldn't see him, but I could sense it. I stayed still and waited. I waited for the first shot to ring in order to take action.

Three… Two… One… There it is! The first shot was fired. Quickly swinging my right hand I heard the ricoshae of the first round bounce off of the blue Lux. I opened my eyes to the barrage of more, and more bullets coming my way. With that barrage coming my way I started using both hands moving them to deflect each and every bullet coming my way. I could see that Lucas was nervous of what was about to happen next. But above all he continued to open fire.

I need to advance. I can't win without even hitting him. He had the advantage now. He could pick me off from a distance. I started to charge with the swords by my side. Occasionally deflecting bullets that were coming towards me. But others that wouldn't impact fighting I just let fly by. They were skimming and ripping through my uniform, but that didn't pose any problem to my fighting ability.

The crowd was cheering on the fight. This must be why they call this "The Battle City on the Water". I was staring into the crowd while I was running towards Lucas. But while I was looking a saw a flutter of pink hair in the crowd. It was just like the girl I played hero with. She had the same pink hair, but I can't remember her name! While I was daydreaming and not paying attention to what was happening to me at that very moment… I felt an impact on my upper left chest. The Seidoukan badge shattered and fell to the ground.

"End of Duel!" The same voice that gave Lucas, and I the go ahead said. "Winner Lucas Murphy".

I turned off the blades on the two Luxes I borrowed. *Sigh*, "I guess it's over already". I turned and walked away from the crowd.

"Wait! Why the hell did ya' lose!" Lucas yelled getting my attention. "We both know that you were about to win that, but why the hell did you space out!" He demanded. Why was he so mad? He won fair and square right? Shouldn't he be happy?

"Oh… Well I saw someone that I think I knew and wasn't pay attention, sorry…" I said walking away.

As I walked away I saw that same flutter of pink, but I couldn't remember the girl's name. I want to call out to her, but I can't. Damit!

"What the hell!" I mumbled out loud and began chasing after the girl. There was a thick crowd that I needed to pass through in order to get to her. "Excuse me" I said as I slightly pushed away a couple of people. "Where did she go?". Looking around I seen that same hair in the distance. "There!".

Running towards her through the countless people. What if it isn't even that girl? What if it is and she doesn't remember me? Well I don't really have much room to talk because I can't even remember her name. Think damit, think! She began turning the corner. "Wait!". She stopped right in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. She was looking straight at me. He eyes made mine dull in comparison. Her hair was brighter than mine. When I finally caught up to her she looked confused.

"Do I know you?". All of that hope that I had was shattered within those four words. The whole reason I chased after her was because I thought that I knew her. I must of been dead wrong with that hope.

"Well I think I know you…". She looked even more confused now than before.

"Pardon?".

"Well I don't know… Sorry for interrupting you…". She turned and went on her way. *Sigh*, why did this have to happen. I'm one-hundred percent sure that I know her. I know that she's the girl I met that day. But… I can't remember her name. I'm the worst.

Footsteps were echoing in the near distance. I looked over and seen it was a boy walking towards me. He had light brown hair, and a smirk on his face. I knew that he was coming to aproach me.

"Well you sure have some guts". He said as he stopped right in front of me. "Not only did you fight on your first day, but you also try to hit on the Gluhen Rose". Wait hit on her?! Is that what it looked like I was doing?

"Sorry… But you kinda got that wrong… I wasn't hitting on her, I just thought that she was someone that I met before". He didn't seem to believe me though. "Also how did you know that it's my first day here too?".

"Simple, I haven't seen you around here. Also we got new that there was going to be a new transfer student arriving today for the first years. So you fit the bill".

"Oh…"

"Also, why would you know the Princess to begin with. You're Japanese and she's European".

"Well I just remember going on a trip with my dad to Europe when I was little, and I met someone who looked just like that girl… Wait! Do you know her name!" I exclaimed.

"Oh course she's Julis-Alexia von Reissfeld. She's a first year, and you'll be transferring into her class. I'm Eishiro Yabuki. I'm part of the School News, so just call me Eishiro". So her name is Julis? It sounds familiar.

I need to think back to that trip. I remember walking into that room. I remember that a man led me there too. then I saw that pink haired girl with the blue eyes, just like the girl who was here. She said something to me, but what was it again? I need to think deeper. What did she say to me back then! "Nice to meetcha' I'm Julis-Alexia von Riessfelt, but call me Julis". Yeah that was it!

"It's her!" I yelled out loud. Eishiro looked at me like I was some kind of crazy person. Not a doubt in my mind that the Gluhen Rose is the same girl that I met when I was younger. "Oh sorry, I'm Kazuya Saito, so just call me Kazuya".

"Well Kazuya… Good luck". he said walking away.

I walked the other way. I've been trying to figure out just how big this academy is. It huge like a maze in a sense. I couldn't find my way to the destination I was trying to get to. After a few minutes I found the main entrance to the school. At the door was a blond girl around my age pacing back and forth on the flat.

"Oh, so you're finally here" She said looking in my direction. I looked both ways, but there was no one else around but me. "You're Kazuya Saito correct?". How does she know who I am?

"Yeah… But how do you know that? I'm not acquainted with you am I?".

"In a sense. I'm the Student Council president Claudia Enfield. If you would follow me please" She said starting to push open the door. I followed her through the halls. "So Saito… I hear on your first day you had quite the struggle with things here" She said breaking the silence.

"It's Kazuya".

"Okay then Kazuya, how was your first day?".

"It was something… I don't know why Lucas Murphy wanted to fight me, but I lost that one".

"I saw… But, even I know that you should of won that duel. Also your choice of weapons are similar to mine too. We both dual wield Luxes".

"Is that so. Well I'm not very good at the fighting part here, so I want to know why I was selected to come to this school?".

"Well aren't you modest. Even I know that you're stronger than that. No ordinary student would be able to cut down bullets coming at them rapidly. To add to that keep their composure too. But I just can't figure out why the principal was so determined to get you enrolled here " she started, but stopped at a door. "Now we're right in here".

"Okay" I said following her through the doorway. It was a office. She took a seat behind the desk and signaled for me to take the seat that was right in front of her. It was a soft leather chair.

"But looking over your file everything about you is below average. Your prana is extremely low. It also says that you have studied your family's style of Kenjutsu since you were young. The only ability that I can see here is your skill with a sword".

"Sorry… Honestly I don't know why I was asked to come here either. I wanted to be enrolled in a school in Rikka, but I'm kind of a half-baked Genestella. I'm just surprised that out of all the academies Seidoukan is the one that asked for me. If I read correctly you normally enroll mainly Stregas(Witches), or Dantes(Magicians)".

"That fact is also true. Majority of our students here are either Stregas, or Dantes. So Kazuya, what do you plan to do now that you're a student in Rikka?".

"I… I want to enter the Festa!". Ms. Enfield was taken aback a bit from this claim. But anyone would I'm weak compared to the other students in this academy. Hell I probably have the lowest prana levels in this whole school, yet I want to fight for something that is so far out of reach.

"You do know that the Festa isn't something that you should take so lightly".

"I'm well aware of the risks".

"You only have the slimmest of chance of actually winning the Festa, you know?"

"Then there's still a chance for victory. It's impossible to have a guaranteed loss. A fight is one thing that is impossible to predict. Even though I'm weak. I'm still going to try to climb the ladder to the top. I don't care what others say, or think of me! As long as I don't put myself down I can keep standing!". I said losing my temper. Ms. Enfield looked even more shocked by this then my claim of fighting in the Festa.

"I see. You are indeed an interesting one. I know see why you were wanted here. Well Kazuya I will contact you in a day or so". Claudia got up from out of her seat and pulled me up along with her. Forcing me to turn around with my back facing her she began to push.

"Wait what exactly do you need me for?". I said while being pushed. She didn't even reply to me. She stayed silent and kept pushing me towards the door. "Wait, at least tell me where to boys dor…" I said but got cut off by the shutting of the door behind me.

The hallway was dark and narrow. I'm not really too sure where anything is in this school, so I kept wandering through the building.

"Ah, the door finally!". Through the glass panes the night sky was shining. The moon glaring upon me. But one thought was still lingering. "How the hell do I get to the dorm!"

 **The Next Day**

Surprisingly after wandering throughout the night I finally found the dorm. It's this huge building that was on the other side of campus. I'm quite sure how I was able to miss it to begin with. I'm my own roommate. I don't share a room with, so it's pleasant.

It's "5:30 A.M.", in other words time for the morning training session. It's this habit that I've had ever since I was little. My Grandfather has been pushing it on me ever since. So it kind of became routine now. "Let's go". I said after getting dressed and putting on a pair of shorts, and t-shirt. The electric door slid open from my frrom. No one on my floor must be awake yet. It's still pretty early, so it would make sense. The doors at the entrance opened the same way as the dorm door.

Stepping into the outer world, the Sun was just beginning to rise on the new day. It was illuminating the surrounding trees, and making the leaves glisten upon the ground. I began pacing myself as I ran across the campus. Each and every step I took a crackle of a leaf followed. From my night journey I was able to get a decent understanding of the school's layout. It wasn't really as complex that I first made it out to be.

The path I was running down was pleasant in a sense. It was just me and the chirping of the morning birds, and crickets. It was a place that would put someone at ease. The peaceful manner was like meditating near a soothing stream. Before I knew it I ran across the whole campus. Right now I'm around what I'm pretty sure is the Girl's Dorm. It looked much nicer than the one that I was currently staying at. It had roofs stacked upon roofs. It would be nice to be able to have a skydeck like that. I reached the end gates and began to turn around.

The sweat was dripping from my face, and drenching my clothes. On the route back I passed a fountain which I washed my face in. It had a cool refreshing feel following it. I finally finished back from where I started.

I walked back down the tree covered path, and turned right to go into the cover behind the trees. I activated the two Luxes, and took the same stance that I did when I fought Lucas(Usually I'll refer to this stance as, "My Usual Stance"). Pretending that there is a shadow right before me. The self feeling of killing intent followed it. This is kind of a form of Shadow Boxing, but just with swords play. The constant swinging, and dodging of the swords is enough to tire someone out for a bit.

Pulling up my virtual screen in front of me the clock read, "6:43". "I guess it's time to get a shower, and get ready for the day" I mumbled out loud, and began to walk back to the dorms,

Upon getting there I got a shower and changed clothes to the school uniform. It was a white, and red blazer, with some black, and an almost teal outline. Classes didn't start until 8:00 A.M. sharp. By the time I had everything set and ready it was only 7:30. "Seems like I still have some time to kill". But there's nothing that I can really do right now, so I decided to just go to school.

The building was the same one that Claudia took me through last night. The classroom is on the second floor of the building for the first years. I'm not really looking forward to giving my introduction.

The electric door slid open and the class was filled. The room is filled with awkward stares that are directed towards me. I gave an awkward wave in return. Scanning the room, there she was. The pink-haired princess was sitting in the back of the room. Alone. She is cold as ice. Resting her hands on her palms and staring out towards the window. She was just being ignored by everyone in the room. Because she's a princess, I assumed that she would be way more popular, and have people surrounding her.

"Alright, could you please introduce yourself to the class?". The instructor asked.

"Ok, Well I'm Saito Kazuya. I'm a student who transferred through recommendation from the higher ups at the academy. I don't particularly think I'm all that. That goes to say how I have really low prana levels, so I'm probably the weakest here, but I do consider myself decent with a sword, so that would have to be my strong suit. I'm about as sharp as the average person. So I'm happy to meet you all and that we can all be friends".

"Alright, Mr. Saito please take your seat…" The instructor started, but was first looking around the classroom. The only empty was next to Julis. Mr. Saito, please take your seat next to Ms. Riessfelt". She pointed her finger towards Julis, and the empty seat that was right next to her.

"Okay" I said walking towards my assigned seat. The exotic looks directed towards me soon seized. The people around me went back to their daily routine. "Um… Good Morning Princess" I said looking at Julis.

Still resting her head in her palm she turned towards me and said, "Yeah, Good Morning". Just as she finished the whole class stared at us with looks of confusion. It was like they had just seen a ghost, or something out of a horror movie. Their mouths were wide open.

"Did the Princess actually greet someone back?!" A few said in shock.

Julis scampered to her feet and threw her hands down on her desk. "How rude of all of you! To think that I would not return a greeting!".

"Ms. Riessfelt please take a seat" The Instructor demanded.

"Yes ma'am".

Out of anything that could happen in the class who would've thought that the Princess would seem that cold to everyone. She's like a Princess with a heart of ice.

The instructor went on with the lesson while I was daydreaming. She kept rambling, and rambling to the point to where about the whole class began to lose interest on the whole lesson. But she must not of noticed that she was putting the entire class to sleep. She just kept going on, and on.

In what felt like an eternity the bell signaling lunch rang. Julis was the first to get up. She fled the room and no one seemed to notice. I got up and began to follow her. Through a few twists, and turns she led me to an underground cafeteria. Well led might not be the right word to describe it, but something like showing me around without knowing. She bought her lunch ticket, and ordered her food. I did the same and ordered a bowl of ramen. Once I picked it up, I located here she was sitting. It was a table meant to fit four, but only one seat was filled.

As I approached it I asked, "Is it alright if I join you?".

"Do as you wish".

I pulled out the chair, and took a seat. She sat there quietly, and awkward like. "Saito why have you been so persistent with me?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Well you're the only one that I know here… Well kinda sorta anyway".

"Weren't you saying that yesterday too?".

"Because it's true".

"Well then Saito would you mind explaining it to me?".

"Sure, When I was younger I joined my dad on one of his business trips. He took me with her to a small European country called Riesstania. He was there to meet with the king of the country to discuss something that I can't really remember all that well. While I was there with him I was told to go and meet the Princess and play with her which I did. That girl was you".

"Then what happened after that?".

"Well… You thought that it would be a good idea to jump out of a window, and lead me through the town. Next thing I knew we were in the ghetto of that town. And when we went to turn back there was a group of thugs there to greet us. They tried to kidnap you, but I somehow managed to prevent them".

"That seems just a bit too hard to believe. You even said so yourself that you think of yourself as the weakest".

"Yeah, I can't even figure out how I did it… But ever since then, I've never been able to draw out that strength that I had".

"I do not recall that".

"Also Ms. Riessfelt would you mind explaining to me why you're so distant from everyone?". Julis looked down and became silent. She was twitching a bit, and it was visible that she was becoming flustered. She looked like a pink haired ripe tomato. "Is it because you don't have any friends" I tilted my head in question.

The sound of her stomping foot echoed throughout the cafeteria. Then she forced the chair back, so she was standing up. Everybody in the area all turned their attention towards her. "How rude of you!". Seems like I just set a bomb off. I leaned forward and rested my head in my hand getting ready for the lecture to come. "Sure I have friends… But not around here, they're back in my country. But having friends in Rikka is irrelevant! Everyone here is my enemy!".

"That's not entirely true. In the Festa you have to fight in teams of two if I remember correctly. So technically someone isn't your enemy. Also there's no better partner, than a friend. So there's at least one ally in this whole mess of things".

"You act like you have any room to talk at all! You make it seem like you have friends here!" As she said this got even more flustered.

"I never said that, but okay. I was merely stating my opinion. I think of it as fighting with someone you trust is better than fighting with someone that you barely even know. I would trust a friend to watch my back rather than a stranger to do so".

"I see the point you're making there".

"Anyway Ms. Riessfelt what's your ideal partner?".

"Well someone at least equal to me strength wise. They need to be chivalrous, strong willed, have good reflexes, and above all be able to hold him, or herself in combat" She stated pridefully.

"Way to set the bar high" I mumbled out. She began staring daggers towards me. So this is what true terror feels like?

"That's it! I'm getting tired of you Saito! Kazuya Saito, I Julis-Alexia Von Riessfelt, hereby challenge you to a duel!". I was taken aback a bit. I almost spit out the wad of food that was in my mouth. Choking it down I was finally able to speak.

"W-why me! You know that you'll end up killing me!".

"You've been mocking me this whole time! I will not be taking any further insult from you!". Insult!? Does she honestly think I was insulting her!

"B-but I wasn't insulting you at all!". She began staring those daggers at me once more. But it doesn't look like I be able to get out of this one. "Fine, I Kazuya Saito hereby accept this duel. But before you fight I have one request".

"That would be?".

"Please lets take this outside".

 **Author's Note:** **Well this is my first fic on The Asterisk War, or Gakusen Toshi Asterisk. I'm not sure just how good this is exactly, because I'm still trying to get a decent grip on these characters. So I could really appreciate it if you could give me some time to get them down. Also I appreciate anyone who has taken the time to actually read this. Once again you're time is much appreciated, and I hope to hear your thoughts on what I should work on.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **-SaberAoi.**


	2. The Princess and the Commoner

**Disclaimer** **: The Asterisk War: The Academy City on the Water (Gakusen Toshi Asterisk) is owned by Yuu Miyazaki. Illustrated by both Okiura, and Ningen. The original Light Novels and Manga were published by Media Factory. The anime was brought to you by A-1 Pictures. All rights are reserved to their respected owners. I only own my OC's. Please support the official release.**

The green field glimmered from the sunlight of spring blazing down upon it. Her pink hair fluttered with the wind. A similar crowd of people were gathering around, like the duel that I had with Lucas. It's only my first actual day of attending this school, but somehow I was dragged into my second duel. This probably makes me look cocky. But what the hell, I guess I have no choice in the matter. Nor will I give up without a fight. I just have to look at the positive side of things this time around, and it should all be ok.

"You know that this battle is an uphill one for you, do you not?" Julis said staring daggers at me from across the field. "I'll give you the chance to take back what you said, and it will put an end to this duel."

Well at least it can't get any worse right? "Julis, if this is an uphill battle for me doesn't that mean that I can only travel up?," Right after I said this to her she got flustered. Then went back to that stand-offish face. Great, now she's even more pissed than she was before. "Well anyway Julis, are we going to start this? I know that you think you have me cornered, but a fight is the one thing that cannot be predicted! I Saito Kazuya hereby challenge Julis- Alexia von Riessfelt to a duel" Both of our badges began to light up, and a beam of the light connected the two.

"I accept" She replied almost instantly. There was a countdown before the match. The timer was slowly starting to decrease. I readied both of the luxes and took my stance. Julis readied hers, but it was different from an ordinary lux. The blade of the lux was glowing in a hot pink color. It's kind of similar to her hair. I need to clear my mind. I need to focus on what's right in front of me at this very moment. The echoing of the crowd around us soon began to fade into nothingness. I'm at the bottom, so the only place I can go is up!

"Start of the duel!" A robotic voice echoed from nowhere.

Before I could even think of what to do, Julis already started, "Longiflorum!" She chanted. Surrounding her came multiple spears of fire. She had a smirk on her face that read 'Game Over'. Pointing her sword forward the spears were coming towards me. I count six in total. My palms were getting sweaty, but I wasn't sure if it was from the spears of fire coming towards me, or if I'm just nervous.

The spears were traveling just about the same speed that the bullets from Lucas's lux were shooting. Alright! Just one step at a time, that's how it's always been done. As I charge forward, I need to figure something out. If I can't, I'll be well done. Let's just hope that that outcome isn't the one that I have to face. By the end of all this I would prefer to be still mooing. "There it is!" I thought out loud. There was a gap that was right in between the spear missiles that were charging towards me like rampaging bulls. Using my momentum I was able to slide right between the gap, but my light of hope was shattered a little bit too soon.

"Amaryllis!" She yelled.

"Great… This is just fan-fucking-tastic." I thought out loud. So, getting past just those damn missiles wasn't enough?! Now she's going to launch a huge fire ball at me too! I don't want to lose here! I started to change my course, and move to the right and evade that flying disaster that was propelling towards me.

"Explode!" She yelled.

"Wait, wha' now?" I stopped in my tracks once she said that. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Was what directly followed the bursting of the fire ball. The burst sent me flying towards the crowd. It had a fierce momentum that was propelling me forward. Losing grip of both of my luxes, I was able to regain my footing. The blades were sticking out of the ground. Majority of the white on the uniform was a charred blackish color now. Finally I was able to stop myself when I landed with my heels. I stopped at the side line, like a Football player who was just saved from going out of bounds.

"Well, that could have gone a lot better." I said wiping the sweat off of my forehead. There was a look of either surprise, or annoyance on Julis, but I couldn't tell what one of the two that it was. Both of my luxes were both in the same place that they had originally landed. I picked both of them up, and broke out into a full sprint. Both luxes were at my side as I was running towards her. Julis was readying her stance. Once I got close enough, she started to jab with her lux. The lux she was using looked kind of like a rapier. Once I got close enough she started jabbing with it. Her accuracy was right on point too.

Parrying the blade with one blade and trying to strike with another. But before I could even get close enough to using my other hand, she was already ready to block it. She started jabbing at me once more. Catching her lux with the "X" shape that I made out mine, and pushing it to the side, I struck horizontally with my left hand. The blade of the lux only grazed her uniform. Before the lux struck any skin she jumped back, with only minimal damage with the rip in her uniform.

Around us the crowd was saying things like, "Is she holding back on the new kid?" and, "Wow, the newbie is actually holding his own against her!"

She seemed like she was getting pissed by hearing that. I'm not really sure what's hotter, her temper or her flames? But then it clicked. 'Did I actually just make her back away?' No, no way! I'm actually gaining ground! "Alright, one more time!" But, as I charged towards her, she had that same smirk again. "Longiflorum!" she yelled once more. This time there were more of them, and they were thinner than before. They all came at me again. They were faster than before.

So, does drop, stop, and roll apply to this situation? No, wait that's when you're on fire not when it's coming towards you faster than a bullet. I ducked my head, and began to roll away from my death by fire. Once they passed me, and I stopped rolling, I picked myself up and went right back at it again.

"Amaryllis!" She yelled once more. The ball of fire was forming right in front of me. I can't dodge this one! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! I crossed my luxes bracing for the impact.

"Ahhhhh!," Is this it for me? Am I going to lose here? No, I can't lose here! I won't lose here! A similar blue flutter was engulfing me one more. It was calming nonetheless. "What's this?" I started. It's something that feels so familiar, but yet so distant. "It's the power from the Genestella. So, this is what it was like that long ago. I feel lighter, and stronger than I did at the start of the duel." I thought. There was a solid feeling under my feet, but I wasn't on the ground.

I charged out from the ball of flames, and right back into action. The light blue aura was still surrounding me. The uniform that I was originally wearing had gotten tattered within the blaze. Julis was taken aback form my entrance. "Longiflorum!" she panicked.

I began charging towards her, but everything seemed to be in slow motion. The spears of fire were almost needle thin, but seemed slow. They should have barely any resistance, but they don't seem like that. I readied both swords at my side. I began to start cutting each and every single one of flames as they came my way. I kept drawing closer, and closer to Julis, as I we were both in each other's reach, she instantly began to jab with her lux. I caught it in an X shaped block, and pushed it to the side. Quickly with my right hand, I swung in an upwards diagonal motion. At that point, her badge was cut into a clean half.

She fell to the ground, and fell into panic. "End of the duel." The announcer called out. It hand my name and picture highlighted.

I began to walk away from her. I could tell without even looking at her that she was embarrassed, and probably pissed too. But there isn't really anything I can do. She's probably in no mood to talk to me about this, plus she doesn't even remember who I am.

But all of this was normal in a sense. I'm nothing but someone in her life that has only been there for a day. I'm no more than an acquaintance to her. It's understandable too. She's royal and I'm a commoner. She meets people day-in and out. She can't be expected to remember everyone that she meets.

Just as I was ready to calm down from all of this, I felt like I was trapped. It was like my body just started to move on its own. I don't know the reason, but my instinct began to tell me to strike with the lux that was resting in my right hand. Without even realizing what I had just done, sparks began flying right in front of me. It wasn't some that was caused by Julis's flames, but by the connection of energy that only happen when two Luxes are in contact in battle.

When I looked towards the ground there seemed to be an arrow of energy just a few feet in front of me. The crowd stared at me in shock. Like they were questioning what just happened? I knew one thing for sure though. That wasn't aimed at me, but for the princess that was still on the ground behind me.

"An assassination attempt on royalty huh? Well, that's really original." I mumbled. I turned to look at the princess behind me. She finally began to stand up, and looked right back at me. "Julis, you should really start to pay attention to your surroundings from now on. That arrow was aimed at you, not me." Just as I finished saying that, the arrow faded away into nothingness. I turned the Luxes off, and they retreated back into the base of the tool. I turned, and walked away from everyone.

"Wai-wait!" Someone called out. I glanced over my shoulder, and seen the pink haired princess calling out to me.

"Do you need something?"

"Your name is Saito, correct?"

"Just Kazuya will do your highness." I said to her right before I turned away once more. The crowd that was once surrounding us has begun to diminish from its original size. I walked through the few people that were left there, and made my exit.

 **0000**

 **Julis's POV**

What's wrong with him? I know that I was the one who challenged him, but I didn't do anything wrong here. But why do I feel this way? It's this feeling of da-ja-vu. Why couldn't I thank him there?

I finally pulled myself together, and got off of the ground. Kazuya Saito, he's an interesting person. He knew from the start that he had low chances of winning this duel, but he still wouldn't back off. I can't quite put my finger on it, but he's like a knight. He saved me, but his attitude could you some work.

He was right though. I should watch my surroundings, and pay more attention to things. If it weren't for him, I would of be struck by that arrow. But who's the one that is trying to attack me? I need to find that out.

 **0000**

 **Kazuya's POV: Boy's Dorm**

Did I do the right thing there? I probably sounded like an arrogant asshole there. But if I didn't, I don't think that she would have listened to me.

Everything around me began to swirl. I couldn't make a clear picture of anything that was in the room. A sudden throbbing began pounding in my head. What's this a migraine? Then everything began to fade into black.

 **0000**

*Beep Beep Beep*

The sound of my alarm woke me up. I was lying in the burnt and tattered uniform that I had fought Julis in the other day. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision, and everything was there. I got up and put on a pair of black shorts, and a black T-Shirt to match it. It was time to do my morning training. I started from the boy's dorm and began my morning run. It was just as pleasant as it was the day before. The chirping of the morning birds and the sight of the sight sun peaking just over the horizon was just a soothing sight to take in. A dim orange light began to spread across the walk way that I recently started using just the other day. It was a nice change compared to the previous day. I went behind the trees once more, and began to put some prana into my lux.

Every slash that I made left a faint afterimage as it cut through the wind. The echoing of each slash was faint, but still noticeable if someone was nearby. Each one wasn't wasting a single drop of energy. Through it was troublesome for me to keep the luxes operating for long time due to the constant flow of prana that I had to produce into it, I could at most keep both of them active for fifteen minutes at a time. I can't do anything about that fact, but it's more than enough time for this, and a match.

"I need to apologize to Julis today… I can't forget that. If not, then she'll be even colder towards me. Why can't this world be perfect and everyone get along? Then again dad did tell me that women were next to impossible to understand. Something like, 'Kazuya, women live in this world where every day is opposite day. You'll what they're saying, but not what they mean by it'." I said trying to make an impression of my father.

There was a subtle breeze and the grass around me was rustling. But there was a cracking of the grass, and leaves that was following it. It wasn't something that came natural with nature. It was actually someone coming up from behind me.

"Who's there?" I shouted as I turned to look behind me.

"Quite the greeting Saito." The person said. He and his brown hair, and school uniform with a hoodie said to me.

"Yabuki right? Sorry, I just wasn't sure who was coming from behind. So, what did you want?"

"Well I just was curious on what the newbie who managed to beat the Princess was up too. Plus I have some information that you might just find to be interesting."

"I'm not sure if this is something that I'd like to know, but it might be something that I need to know. So, what do you have to tell me?"

"Well for one, I didn't research this, but the Princess is more than likely pissed at you for stealing her number five spot within two days."

"Wait, I'm ranked five in the whole school!"

"Yeah, since you beat the fifth ranked student, you became that rank. You're what everyone is talking about actually. You claim to be weak but you're able to fight head-to-head with the princess. It doesn't make much sense. Also, how are your funds?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that they were great. But at the moment, both me and my wallet are kind of hungry."

"Well, I don't think you'll need to worry about that. Asterisk is filled with opportunities for students to make some pocket cash during their life here. Might I recommend you working at a maid café?"

"Might you recommend someplace else?"

"Fine, I'll send you a few links of jobs in the area tonight. You should go check out the places during our day off in a couple days. It'll give you something to do after school, and you won't be that tight on funds for a little bit."

"Alright well, thanks Yabuki."  
"Saito, don't think anything of it. Consider it a freebie for now. But this is nothing more than a down payment. You'll have something that I'll want to know eventually. So, just remember that." Yabuki said as he was walking away.

It's honestly hard to believe that I'm the fifth ranked student in the school. So, doesn't that make Julis a no-rank? Shit… I screwed, no wonder she's mad. After I finished my monologue I went back to my dorm room, and got a quick shower to get rid of the sweat. I got out, did all of the necessities, and put on the school uniform. Well, a new one that wasn't burnt to a crisp by the same girl who's probably going to burn this one too.

I walked out of the room, and locked to door. After leaving the boy's dormitory, I walked on the same path as all of the other students as we all made our way to the main building. The sliding doors opened, and I stopped right at my shoe locker. As I opened it, as envelope slowly made its way to the ground.

"You're kidding me, right?" I thought out loud. Part of me wanted to throw it away, and the other part was curious of what it's about. I put it in my pocket, and shut my shoe locker. Took a step outside where no one was, and slowly pulled the piece of paper from the envelope. At first glance it was easy to tell that it was a girl's hand writing. "Is this actually a love letter!? I'm average in the looks category, but I've only really have talked with Julis and I can rule that person out right away. So, what it… love at first SIGHT!?" I freaked out. Alright time to read it. Alright, 'Excuse me, Saito Kazuya. At lunch today, I would like to talk to you around the back of the school. Please come it's very important. Thank you in advanced. See you then.' "Am I actually getting confessed to today? This is my first time being confessed to! Damn, I'm too nervous!" I said as I felt a strange array of heat fall down upon my face. "I'll think about this later. I need to get to class now"

I walked back into the room with the shoe lockers. It was almost vacant with the exception of a few people who were switching into their school slippers. I opened my locker, and switched into the blue toed slippers, then made my way to class. The sliding door opened, and the bell rang. All of the students scrambled to their seats with me included with them. The pink haired, hot headed princess who would roast me to a char was sitting right next to me. Then sensei walked in without a care in the world if I remember correctly she's, Yatsuzaki Kotuku, our homeroom teacher. She's kind of… a carefree teacher in that sense. She's good at her job I think… All she really does is take attendance, and give announcements, but she does a damn good job at it.

"Alright, is everyone here?" She asked as she walked to the podium at the front of the class. But no one really responded so, she went into rollcall. She made it seem like the end of the world having to call out to each and every individual student. "Sasamiya Saya" She called out, but there was no response. Wait, who is Sasamiya? I don't recall ever seeing, or hearing of her until today. But now that sensei mentions it, there is a girl with blue hair that seems to be in her own little world sitting to the other side of me. She had her head down, and two braids going down the side of her head with hair ordainments too. "Sasamiya Saya, I see you right over there. You better answer before I have to go over there". There still was no response from the girl next to me. Sensei began to march down the path with a rolled up piece of paper. *Wham* the lifted her head up rubbing the spot where she got hit.

"Y-yes" she said rubbing the top of her head. "I'm here..." She said. Sensei then, began to walk away and right back to her podium at the head of the classroom. Then she finished up with the rollcall, and went on to the announcements. All I really heard was, 'blah blah blah, Festa, blah blah blah, exams, blah blah blah'. Sensei then left the classroom, and the next teacher came in to teach. First class was math. But there was a weird presence throughout the entire class. I felt like I was being watched throughout the entire class. Every time I looked over towards Julis, her hair was dancing in the air as if she had just moved her head in the opposite direction. There was no breeze in the room so; she had to be moving her head for it to be moving like that. Yet I still have no idea whatsoever of what she was looking at.

The bell rang to switch to the next class, and every time that I looked over the same thing with Julis continued to happen. She moved her head out of my direction. I guess she's really that mad at me. She doesn't even want to look at me. I'm a failure of a man to make a girl hate me so much. Maybe if I'm lucky I won't get the death penalty by her country. Well hopefully it will never leave to that. She might be mad, but I don't think that it's anything that will lead to that… well I hope at least. But after this class the lunch bell rings, and I finally get to see who the person who left the letter in my locker. *Ding, Dong* now the bell tolls. When I got up, Julis had already vanished.

"Damn, I didn't get the chance to apologize to her for yesterday. Maybe after the meeting I can find her at the cafeteria". I got up and left for the back of the school. The hallways were crowded with students who were leaving to go to the cafeteria. I somehow managed to get through the crowd of people who filled the hallway to an almost immobile state. I switched to my outdoor shoes, and make my way around the school to the back of the school.

As I turned the last corner, my breath was taken away. It was like the beautiful sight of cherry blossom trees fluttering through the air in the middle of spring. The pink haired, hot headed and beautiful princess was waiting for someone.

"You came!" She said with a smile.

"Eh?" I questioned.

"Well, it's not like I wanted you to come or anything… idiot."

"Okay… so, were you the one who left the letter in my locker?"

"That's correct. Saito, there's something that I wanted to tell you. It's something that I didn't get to tell you yesterday."

"Well, that's good, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you too."

"Well then you can go first."

"Very well, Julis-Alexia von Riessfelt, I'm sorry" I said as I bowed towards her. She began to stumble back

"Wha-wha-what!" She panicked. "Why, are you apologizing to me?!"

"I thought that it was a given. I was kind of a asshole after the fight when I lectured you so, I wanted to apologize to you for that. So, what was it that you wanted to say to me?"

"Well..." She started as she was rubbing her finger up against her cheek. "Um… I wanted to say thank you… You know for saving me yesterday… I'm in your debt" She said lightly bowing.

"Could you clarify what you mean by you're, 'in my debt'?"

"You know… I do you a favor because, you saved my life. But don't get any perverted ideas!" She said freaking out, like she was just about to burn the entire school down.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I would never think of anything like that. By the way Riessfelt, are you busy on our day off?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Alright, then were going on a date," just as I finished saying, I walked away.

"A… a… a da-da-daaattee!"

"Yup, that's what I said didn't I? Riessfelt you said, you're in my debt. So to pay it off, you're going on a date with me. It fits within the criteria that you set for my one demand, no?"

"Indeed it does, but why that of all things!? Saito… do you have those type of feelings for me?"

"Don't get the wrong idea or anything. There's something that I wouldn't be able to do if I didn't ask for this…"

"And what might that be?" She shyly asked.

"Well… I have no idea of the cities layout so; I was hoping I could use this as an opportunity to get a good look at the city."

Julis didn't respond right away just as I thought would happen. I didn't want to look behind me either because, I wasn't too sure of what to expect from doing that. Maybe she was blushing, or maybe she was mad. But my confidence of reading the atmosphere failed me in this case. Shortly following my reason was Julis's laugh.

"Very well, this Sunday meet me at the gate at 10:30," Julis said as she turned around too. We both left and made our way to the school to finish the day.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **Boy's Dormitory, 18:30**

"So, Saito how was the meeting with the princess at lunch?" Yabuki asked as he was waiting at the door of the dormitory just to ask that. I wasn't quite sure on how to respond to that either. I was a little shocked that he is that well informed, and knows everything that's going on around him, but at the same time it was a bit creepy too. The sun was setting and I was still debating on how to respond.

"It was nice… I guess."

Yabuki had a blank expression as he was looking at me. He was probably hoping for a juicier explanation. He thrives on the social life of others, and wants to know everything that's happening at the school. I can't say that it's a bad trait, but it's a damn annoying one. "I see, so what did the princess have to say?" he asked because, he knew that I didn't plan on taking this conversation that far on my own.

"She just wanted to thank me for saving her during our duel the other day. Anymore questions?"

I guess Yabuki didn't expect me to catch on to him that quickly from the start as he lowered his head in embarrassment. "Well actually there are a few now that you mention it," he said as he lifted his head up with a devilish simile.

"Like…?"

"My sources tell me that you asked the princess on a date."

"How reliable are these, 'sources'?"

"Very, why do you ask?"

"Damn, I guess there's really no hiding it from you is there? But in a sense it's not really what you would consider to be a date. Its more-or-less an outing to learn the surrounding area so, I can get around the city later on."

"Saito, no matter how you phrase it, it doesn't change what it actually is now does it? A date is a date even if she's just showing you around the city."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it. But think of it as what you want. Just do Julis and I a favor and don't blurt this out to the world would ya'?"

"I would never do something like that. I mean that would take all the fun out of the princess's first stroll out of the castle with the knight who's worthy of her, no?"

"Quite the metaphor you just made Yabuki. But if Riessfelt heard you, I think you wouldn't like to be cooked like a charred steak now would you?"

"Nah, I prefer to still be left raw, but thank you for the offer. But just so you know, the princess has changed a bit since you got here," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "It's a nice change so, I wouldn't mind if it stayed like that with her. She used to be like a house with no windows or doors. No one was allowed to see her or step into her world. But now it seems that house if finally getting renovated, and some fresh air is coming in. I don't know what you did, or what you're doing, but keep doing it. I'm counting on you Saito," He said as he pushed off of my shoulder, and began to walk the same path that I had when I walked to the dorm. I walked in, and went to my room.

I'm not quite sure what Yabuki had meant when he said what he said, but I do know people change all the time. The Julis I remember from when I went on the business trip with my father from when I was a kid was completely different from the one that I know today. People change all the time so, what makes this any different from that. I don't really know what Julis was like before I came here, but I'm pretty curious to find out what she was like back then too.

 **AN: Hey guy it's me again! Well this took longer than expect due to some… unforeseen hurtles in life. Once again I'm not the best author in the world, but I would appreciate it if you guy could cut me some slack here… I think I only got good reviews on the first chapter of the story so; I would like to thank those people who did review.**

 **DragonHeart-san: *whispers in awe* perfect – Thank you so very much! You were the first one to leave a review, and that inspired me to start writing this chapter. It means the world to me that people actually read my content, let alone have someone think it's good. Well. Once again thank you!**

 **MrAlan: Whoa, nice fic, you definitely had the same idea for the Original Character as me, so sucks to be me XD, anyway nice fic... I like the idea of the weak character, still... I wonder how that power he has will affect the future... also will you be adding Ayato? – Well, my good friend it might "suck to be you" but you wrote a damn good one yourself! I think it might even be better than mine, but we're kind of in this together. We're both** **Gakusen Toshi Asterisk** **, fic writer. And I have to say that were the best at it, but then again from the last time I checked we were the only authors that are in this category. Our chats have really helped me out a bunch when I was brain storming… Even though most of it had nothing to do with our fics XD! But I hope we can still continue being friends, and all that good jazz!**

 **Willgm: Not a bad start- definitely preferable to the opening of the actual show. Looking forward to the next chap. – Thank you! I appreciate the complement on that. But I don't think it's actually all that good. But then again I don't think that much about anything I do. I'm just a bit pessimistic at times. Well anyway I hope that you continue to read the series until the end!  
**

 **This goes for all who actually read this; I appreciate each and every one of you who took the time out of your day to read something that I wrote. I want to hear what you people think about my story too. The more feedback I get means I know what I need to work on sharpening. Thus, it leads to better content for those who read Progressive.**

 **-SaberAoi.**


	3. Date

**Disclaimer** **: The Asterisk War: The Academy City on the Water (Gakusen Toshi Asterisk) is owned by Yuu Miyazaki. Illustrated by both Okiura, and Ningen. The original Light Novels and Manga were published by Media Factory. The anime was brought to you by A-1 Pictures. All rights are reserved to their respected owners. I only own my OC's. Please support the official release.**

 **[Sunday 8:30]**

*Beeb, beeb, beeb*

The ringing of the alarm clock woke me up on my day off. It was Sunday, and the sun was just beginning to peak through the window. The curtains weren't much of a shield to protect me from the sun. It's my first day off in this school, and I'm waking up to the alarm, and the sun. It was pretty peaceful once I got over the constant beeping. I tapped the off switch, and rolled right back over into the sheets. "Oh right, I have a date with Riessfelt today," I said while rubbing my eyes.

I began to walk over to the bathroom of the room and looked in the mirror. My hair was a complete mess. It looked like a tornado had hit it just over night. I grabbed my toothbrush, and began to brush my teeth. Then getting into the shower, I tried to make it quick in there so that I had enough time to get to the gate before Julis could get there. Once I got out, and dried myself off I put on some casual clothes. It was twelve degrees-Celsius (Roughly 53 degrees Fahrenheit) outside so, I couldn't wear shorts without catching some updraft. I put on a pair of black sports pants with a white stripe going down the side, a black shirt, and a white hoodie with a black hood, sleeves, and pockets. It was rather casual for a date, but I guess that this isn't anything special. I went back into the bathroom, and began to 'try' to brush my hair, but like always it wouldn't stay down and it stayed a little messy.

 **[9:37]**

It was about 9:30 by the time I was ready to leave my dorm. I left the room, and locked the door like I usually did. The automatic doors opened at I stepped in front of it. I was hoping that the shower I took would be the thing that woke me up, but that didn't seem to be the case at this point. Oh well, I can't do anything about it anyway. I was walking down the path, and it dawned upon me that this path is nicer when it's a day off. Even the birds sounded happier as they chirped from the trees. It was a soothing melody that had a catchy ring to it that I began to mimic as I walked, "dada dadada da dada dadada da". The leaves began to fall as I was walking. I reached the end of the trees that led to the gate of the city. The sun was beaming down on me, and everything began to get hazy. Birds flew across my line of sight so; my vision was completely taken up by them flying by.

Once they passed, there was a familiar pinked haired girl leaning against the pillar wearing casual clothes. It was a beautiful white collared dress with yellow frills across her chest are, and at the bottom too. Across the yellow chest frill was a reddish violet string tied like a shoe lace. She had her usual hair ordainments on and a light blue umbrella in her hand. She hadn't noticed me yet so; she was playing with it by, twirling it around.

I guess that I stepped on a leaf because; after I took a few more steps she turned and noticed that I was there. I'm not quite sure if I was just being delusional, but for a moment it looked like she was happy to see me. Now that I remember it, she doesn't have any friends here. And just like Yabuki said, she wasn't one for social interaction until I came along. I suppose she's warming up to me now. I can't figure out why though. She seems like one of those people that are hard to get close too, but once you are they're a nice person.

"Hey Riessfeld, how long have you been waiting?"

"Not long at all. I just got here myself."

"Why might I ask? It's roughly 10:00 so; it's still a half-hour early. But I don't have much room to talk either."

"Indeed, so shall we go," she said as she twirled around towards the exit. She took the first step outside of the school. I was roughly two steps behind her as she started.

"So Riessfeld," I started before I was interrupted by Julis.

"Julis, during our duel, you told me to call you Kazuya not Saito. So, to return the gesture, call me Julis from now on," she said, but I wasn't expecting this. A princess and I actually being on the first name basis, is just unnatural. She's on the top of the pyramid, and I'm no more than a commoner who's below her.

"O-ok Julis… it's kind of weird actually. You're a princess, and I'm a commoner yet, we are on the first name basis. It's not something anyone would expect. Normally wouldn't people call you Princess Julis, Riessfelt-sama?"

"I don't like titles like that," she started as we were walking down the path. "It's not that being a princess is bad or anything, but I personally don't like them. It puts me in a category to where I'm restricted into being just one thing. Everyone just expects you to be the princess from the stories. It's like I'm put into a box and there's no way to get out of the people's thoughts about me. It's not the glamorous life that all girls dream about with a Prince Charming just waiting to swipe you off of your feet. The only thing that you get from it is the title."

I didn't reply to her right away. It was surprising that life would be so hard on someone who is probably one of the most respected persons in their country. It never occurred to me that royalty would have it that hard, but then again, I don't know anything about the girl standing in front of me. When I met her, she was just one of those care free little girls looking for a good time, and trying to have fun. A commoner like me can't even begin to imagine the types of things that she had to deal with.

"Julis, I can't say that I can understand or relate to that. We were brought up two different ways as we were children. It's something I'll probably never come to understand on my own, but… if you're willing to tell me, I'm willing to listen to whatever it is you have to say," I said as we were walking.

She turned her head so that it was just peeking over her shoulder. I couldn't see the color of her face due to her umbrella hiding it. I only knew it wasn't that ice cold face that she lets everyone see throughout the day. I only knew that much about it, but it could have been a hidden smile, or red embarrassment.

"I… I see. Kazuya, I believe I will take you up on your offer," she said not willing to face me. She kept at least two, or three steps ahead of me was she began to talk. "When I was little, I always used to sneak out of the castle," just as she started, I knew this tale all too well. She did this when I was with her, but she doesn't remember that piece of the story. "It was like a closed box in that castle, and I was curious about the real would that was just outside. That place where the people that I didn't know were there. It was amazing every time that I left that castle. It never seized to amaze me either. But one day I somehow managed to get myself in the slums of the city, and there were people there. Adult that acted as if they knew me, but I had no idea to who they were," as she said this, it sounded all too familiar. "I remember being put back into an ally way, and having nowhere left to run. The one thing going through my mind was, 'I wish I would of just stayed in the castle,' but I got lucky then. Anyway, that's enough about that. Aren't I supposed to show you around the city, Kazuya?"

"R-right, I'll let you lead the way then," I said tailing right behind her like I had been. Since it was still pretty early, the streets weren't that crowded yet, but there were a few people here-and-there. Rikka, the academy city on the water, it's such a beautiful place. Well, once you get past the constant fighting on the streets, and the school rivalries.

"H-hey, watch out!" I heard someone yelling from behind me.

"Onii-chan, wait up!" was the voice that was following the first.

This was enough to even make Julis turn and look at what was happening right behind us. But by the time that I had turned around, it was already too late. Before I knew it I was on the ground. On top of me was a white haired boy with blue eyes. Though we were both on the ground, I could tell that he was about my height.

"S-sorry, I wasn't really looking," he said standing up and offering me his hand. I grabbed onto it, and pulled myself up with his help.

"No, its fine… you seem like you were in a hurry. Are you okay?"

"Well," he started. "I'm looking for a girl; she has blond hair, and green eyes. She's maybe a little over five feet tall. Have you seen her?"

"No, sorry I haven't. I'm Saito Kazuya. You are?"

"Ishida Mahiro, it's nice to meet you," he said as he lightly bowed. Judging from his appearance, he didn't seem like he was from Rikka. Maybe a tourist, or just moved here or something?

"Ishida, you don't look as though you're from around here so, what are you doing here?"

"Well," he started until he was interrupted.

"Onii-chan, I finally caught up to you," a little girl with the same snow white hair, but she had red-eyes. "Onii-chan, who are these people?" She asked pointing to both Julis, and I.

"Actually, I just ran into him. Literary, but I didn't get his girlfriend's name," he said until Julis, and I began to scream in unison.

"We're not dating!"

"S-sorry," he said as he stumbled back a little. "Oh sorry, this is my little sister, Ishida Mashiro. She's helping me find that girl I was telling you about earlier. But how you asked why we're here, that's because, we were curious what Rikka was like so, we came to check it out. Mashiro and I used to live in Japan, but moved to England. That's where we met our third party member."

Julis cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Ishida was it?" She rhetorically asked. I wasn't sure if Ishida could tell, but it was clear as day to me that Julis was trying to make it sound important. "I'm, Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld. I come from a small European country. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said being as polite as possible. But all I saw as she shining bravado.

"Well Saito, Riessfeld, we have to go before our third party member wants to put our head on the chopping block," he said as her grabbed Mashiro's hand and began to run again.

Julis and I just stood there, and watch the two of the slowly get out of our sights. We both looked at each other is confusion of what had just happened.

"Well… that was interesting," I said breaking the sudden that grew between us.

"Quite," Julis replied almost instantly.

She and I had both been walking for a while, and that meeting with Ishida didn't really help time wise. It was roughly 11:45 by the time that we got to the city's center. Unlike the walk to this place, the streets were filled to the breaking point with people all around. It was kind of hard to image that dramatic change in just a few city blocks from the school. Though it was a fairly long walk, Ishida took up a good fraction of our time to getting here.

*~Stomach Rumbling~*

There was a subtle noise that echoed just around me. It wasn't hard to find its owner when they were just rubbing their stomach. They had a face of disappointment while they were doing it too. But then the pink haired princess finally noticed that I was staring at her while she was doing that. Her face turned a shade of red that I didn't even know existed until that moment.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her as she was still red from embarrassment. It's a rare sight to see someone as straight forward as her get embarrassed over something so trivial. But at the same time, it was kind of cute too. She nodded a 'yes,' as to avoid making eye contact with me.

I swiped two fingers down (not entirely sure if this is correct), and the virtual kiosk-type-thing appeared right in front of me. I opened up the browser, and typed in, 'Places to eat in Rikka's central district', and to my surprise, a huge list appeared within the search engine. I used my left hand to push it across, and have it appear just in front of Julis. "So, do you want to go to any of these places?"

After a few minutes of scrolling up, and down she tapped on a link, and opened up a page that read, 'Wac' Donalds', I wasn't exactly sure what was more surprising, the price of fast food these days, or the fact that Julis wanted to eat there.

"So, are you sure this is where you want to eat?"

"Why, is it not to your liking?" She responded back with a question.

"No, I don't mind it, but you know…"

"What?" She asked as she slightly tilted her head in question.

"Um… I just-just didn't expect you to want to eat fast food because; you're a princess, and all."

She looked a little mad, and turned as not to face me. I don't know how I'm supposed to break the silence that's settling between us. All I can say for sure is that it's awkward. Extremely awkward, she's not exactly storming off, but leading the way in a sense. From what it looks like on the map, this Wac' Donalds place shouldn't be too far away from out general direction. I want to say something to her, but I don't really know how to say it. I think this is one of those situations where they say, "sorry won't cut it," but I can't think of anything else to say to her. What if she won't accept my apology? What if she hates me for thinking that about her?

"Kazuya, we're here," she said breaking my chain of thought. She messed up my whole line of possible predictions on the topic at hand. Wait, 'we're here', what did she mean by that? I final looked up and seen the glorified fast food restaurant that was Wac' Donalds.

I wasn't too sure what to think about this. It was just one restaurant, fast food no-less, but it was bigger than any home that I've ever been in. Well, with the exception of the Riessfelt Castle, but this is a close second. "I wonder how many people are able to fit inside of that place." I thought outload.

"That's a good question. It's almost as big as the castle back at home, but I don't know how many people can be seated in there either. Anyway let's go." She said as she grabbed my hand without realizing what she was doing. It was the same feeling that I felt from back them. I don't remember much from that field trip, but this in a feeling that I could never forget no matter how long it's been since the last time it happened. We both began marching up the steps. No, let me rephrase that, she began pulling me up the steps to the counter of the restaurant. We were getting all types of weird stares from the people who were eating already. But it probably wasn't, "we", but rather "she" who was getting stared at. She was a beauty, and no one could ever doubt that claim no matter how hard they may try. Facts are facts, and that will always hold true.

There was a little line in front of us, but it wasn't that big, and it went by pretty quick. This was due to five-or-so counter that were taking orders as a time. Within a couple minutes Julis and I were at the counter.

"Welcome to Wac' Ronald's, how may I help you?" The sales person asked.

"Um… I'll take a number one, and a medium cola," Julis said to the sales person.

"And what would you like to order sir?" This time it was directed towards me.

Honestly, I didn't know what a damn thing was on the menu. It was all gibberish to me. My family never really went out to fast food places at all, and it was like a whole new world out there. Normally my friends would go, but when I went with them, I just told them to get me "whatever they thought was good".

"I guess… I guess I'll have the same thing that she's having." I responded after a few seconds.

"Alright, two number ones, and two medium colas'. Will that be all?"

"Yes," I responded.

"That will be ¥ 1, 450," the sales person said. Both Julis and I went for our wallets, but the moment that I noticed her doing it. I made her put it away. I was the one who invited her out so; it was only natural that I would be the one who's paying for it.

I handed her the money, and within moments there was a bag in her hands with a big red "W" on both the front and back. I grabbed the bag, and he two drinks. Julis came over to me with a tray to place it all on, and we made our way to an empty table. She sat across from me, and began to dig in after saying her thanks for the meal. I slowly unwrapped my "Number One"; I mean it had to get that name for a reason right? It was number one so; it only made sense that it was the best thing in that menu. Plus since it costs ¥ 725 for just one of these meals it had to be good.

I finally finished opening it, and it was just a plain cheese burger. It didn't look like anything special to me, but I'm no expert when it comes to foods, or other first-world luxuries. Before I took a bite, I looked towards Julis, and it looked like she was in heaven while eating this damn thing. Maybe it's that good? Was what crossed my mind just by watching her eat it.

I finally took my first bite of the burger. But I didn't feel like I was dancing on rainbow, or was walking up the golden stairs to the pearly white gates. No, it felt like I was biting into a worn out beat down tire. Like, I was biting into something that didn't even have the right to call itself edible. I began to question how they're able to sell this to the public. Not even that, how the hell are they allowed to charge, ¥ 725 for this piece of shit! How the hell do people actually eat this garbage? But, I guess it's not all that bad because, Julis seems to be enjoying it. But after that first bite I immediately lost my appetite to be able to take another bite from this tire.

Julis gave me a strange look when I put the burger down, and just started drinking my cola instead. But within a few moments, she shrugged it off, and went back to eating.

After she finished we were both sitting at our table drinking our cola. But then suddenly, a man with a Seidoukan badge on a black shirt walked up to our table. I didn't recognize him from anywhere around the school, but there was no doubt that he goes to Seidoukan too. Maybe he's the bully, but I don't really know.

"Riessfeld, what's the meaning of this?!" He yelled as he was walking towards Julis.

"What's the meaning of what exactly?" Julis asked back.

"The meaning of you being willing to fight the newbie, No-Ranker, but you always deny my challenges. That makes no sense whatsoever!" yet I still don't know who this person is. Wait, does he know that he's talking about me when he said, 'No-Ranker'? I'll have you know that I'm the ninth ranked in the school thank you very much.

"Lester, I have no reason to accept any of your challenges," Julis said, as she stood up with her chair being pushed back. Behind Lester were two people with bowl like haircuts. One was short and chubby and the other one was skinny and lanky. "I've beaten you many times before in a duel, and the outcome has yet to change from then. As, that so called, 'No-Ranker' was able to beat me fair, and square in a duel."

It was around here that I started to get annoyed by this conversation going on between the two. But it wasn't only that, but the fact that the entire crowd at this "Fine Establishment," or as the review had stated about this tire factory, were looking directly at the two of them. I pushed the chair back, and a screeching of the metal going against the concrete made a slight echo as I stood up.

"Geez, I'm getting a migraine from just listening to the two of you bicker back and forth. Get a room already. You two sound like an old married couple by the way you argue. You're causing a scene at this place while people are just trying to enjoy their lunch," I said trying to get them to stop fighting. Julis responded with a dirty look, and Lester began to grit his teeth before he began to open his mouth.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to the ninth ranked student at Seidoukan, boy? If it's a fight you want, then bring it on!" Lester said. I didn't think what I said would have pissed his off this much, but I suppose he's the hot headed type, kind of like Markus in that sense. I wonder if they're related in anyway.

"Listen, I'm not trying to start anything here. You seem to be the one picking a fight so; I assume that you're mad about something. As for your 'rank', I don't care about that. When was the last time you checked the roaster? I believe that I'm four ranks a head of you if memory serves me correctly?"

Lester was taken a back from my comment, and quickly opened his terminal to look at the schools rankings. "Number five, Saito Kazuya," he read out loud. He seemed to be in a bit of shock, but after a few minutes, he had a weird look on his face. It was something that read, "How the hell was this loser able to beat Julis?" but I wasn't sure if I should of taken offense to that. I beat Julis by a fluke, and if Lester were to challenge me, I don't think that I'd be able to take him in a duel. I'd probably be demoted to rank nine after that match.

"Lester, I have a question that I want to ask you," I said to him. He, at first gave me a hard and stern look, but then nodded yes as approval. "You know that Julis was attacked yesterday, during the duel that we had. It was pure luck that I was able to cut down the arrow shot at her, but I was just curious if you knew anything about it?"

"Kazuya, what's this abou-," Julis started to ask before I stuck my hand out to stop her from saying anymore. Lester looked a little shocked by the question, but his lanky friend looked even more surprised by my comment.

"No, no I had no idea that something like that happened yesterday." Lester said, but I could tell that he wasn't lying about his claim either. It seems that asking that general question wasn't too worthless though.

"I see, well I'll believe you about that, and take your world for it. But another question what's your lanky friend's name?" I asked

"He's Silas Norman, a student from our school, why?"

"No reason, just curious is all. Well Norman it's nice to meet you," I said to him as I offered him my hand to shake. He slowly reached back to return the gesture. Upon our grip, I felt a subtle trembling from his hand, and it seemed like he was sweating too.

"Nice to meet you too, Saito." He said with a slight tremble. It was hard to hear, but I knew for a fact that it was definitely there.

"Also, what's your other friend's name?" I asked Lester, but this time the actual person answered my question.

"I'm Randy Hooke," he said as he walked towards me. I shook his hand, and he went right back to Lester's side. I didn't respond, but it wasn't too long until all three of those stodges left the "Fine Establishment".

"I'm glad that ended peacefully, and there was no fighting involved." I sighed out in relief

"Kazuya, what was that about? You know, everything with Lester and his group of friends," Julis asked. I wasn't surprised that she asked either. I completely shut her down when she tried to ask me the first time about what I was doing, but I never actually gave her an answer. Instead, she ended up getting a hand put in her face.

"Oh, that? It wasn't anything really special, I was just curious about something."

"Are you referring to when I was attacked the other day?"

"Yes, Lester seemed like he had a bone to pick with you so, it only seemed logical that I would suspect him at first glance, no?" I asked her. She simply gave me a look that signed off on her approval. "Anyway Julis, If you're done eating, can we go now? I'm starting to feel awkward from just sitting here now," I said getting ready to stand up.

Both Julis and I grabbed out trays, and threw out our scraps. Though, I threw out a larger portion than her. We both began to walk away from Wac' Donalds, and Julis popped open her umbrella, and we both began walking off.

"Kazuya, what was the point of us going on this so called, 'date'?" She asked.

"Once again, another good question. Honestly I need you to show me how to get to this store in a couple of hours. It's for an interview that I scheduled earlier in the week. I have no idea where it is, and I don't know how to get back to the academy from there either…"

Julis began to laugh a little from my claim. But she was cute when she smiled, and laughed. It was something I could get used to seeing this expression on her. I wouldn't mind making a fool of myself daily just to see her like this. She really shouldn't be cold like she is to everyone else, but me or so it seems.

"I see, well I don't mind waiting for you, I guess. You're lucky that I'm kind enough to do that for you," she said as we were walking.

Eventually we made it to an open place where no one was really around. No, that's not true. There were people there, but just not the people that would be considered innocent bystanders. It was a group of all males who were crowded all around one girl. There were maybe twelve, or fourteen in all.

But that part wasn't what was weird, the girl that they were surrounding looked familiar, but I just don't recognize her at all. "Wait, Julis doesn't that girl look just like Ishida's description of his friend?"

"Now that you mention it, she does seem like the person he described to us earlier today. What do you plan on doing Kazuya?"

"Nothing that big, I just plan on helping," I said as I began to walk towards the crowd of males that surrounded the girl. Just from a peek over on of their shoulders, I could see that she was putting on a brave face. She wasn't sweating of crying like any normal girl would do in a situation like this. Then again the person that I'm with would burn them to a crisp.

"Kazuya, do you plan on doing this alone?"

"Absolutely, I wouldn't be able to call myself a man if I didn't do this by myself."

"B-but I can," Julis started before I interrupted her.

"Look, I know that you're strong Julis, but… This is something that I need to do. I'm sure if I ran into Ishida he would do the same thing for me. I barely know him, but I can just feel that he would."  
"Very well," she said just standing back.

I put my hands on one of the boy's shoulders. I straight right to the nose, and he was down on the ground. I guess that's what's called a sucker punch, but what else could I do to get their attention? They all stopped their taunts towards the girl and devoted their attention towards me. I could feel the bloodlust pouring from their veins, and directed towards me. It wasn't a feeling that I was found of, but it got them to leave her alone. The girl is the middle also gave me a dirty look too. I suppose she thought that I was just trying to claim her like the rest of these bastards were trying to do.

"You know a Mahiro Ishida, right?" I asked her. She immediately dropped her dirty look, and opened her mouth.

"You know Mahiro?"

"I ran into him earlier, and he said he was looking for someone, and you fit his description. Plus I wouldn't be able to call myself a man if I just watched, and acted like nothing was happening here either."

"I see so, what do you plan on doing then? There's no way that you can take on all of these people alone."

"You're probably right," I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Then why are you helping me?!" She demanded

"Because, when I was little, I seen something like this happen before. It was towards a girl that I had just met too. She cried from an encounter. I was pathetic back then, and I just barely saved her. I can't watch something like that ever happen again!"

The girls eyes widened, and she seemed like she understood what I was saying. "You know, you're just like Mahiro when it comes to things like these. He always fought against the odds. He didn't always win, but he wouldn't quit either. Good luck," she said as she walked through the gap to where Julis was standing.

I swallowed my fear, and walked forward. The entire crowd raised their fists to me. I closed my eyes and took one final breath before I took another step. I planted my left foot in front of my right. I stood at roughly forty degree angle. Then I elevated myself to the balls of my feet with my knees slightly bent. I had my left hand lead and my right further away. I hope the close-quarters-combat that I learned from Gramps will come in handy here.

The first one of the students came running towards me. He had his right hand wounded up, and made it obvious of what hand he was going to use in his punch. Once he threw it, I pushed off of my right foot, and pivoted a little to the left. His punch hit only the air, and was pulling him with it.

Following his attempt, the rest of the herd came. I knew that this wasn't going to be just like the stories. In reality, the world isn't a fairytale. There will never be a princess in distress, and then a gallant knight will come to her rescue. When I was a young naive kid, I thought like that. I wanted to the hero. I wanted to be the one who saves the princess. I wanted to be the one who slays the dragon. I wanted to be the one who protected the weak. That was my image of a hero. They were always so strong, cool, and brave. They could overcome any challenge that crossed them. But one against thirteen weren't good odds to start with. When I walked into this, what did I expect to achieve? Sure I helped Ishida, but why? Because I think that he would have done the same for me?

"Arturia!" a familiar voice yelled in the distance. After dodging enough attacks, I looked over. It was the same snow white hair that I had seen from earlier today. The astral blue eyes like Julis's.

"Mahiro!" the blond haired girl yelled back towards him. Before I knew it, there was another punch coming for me. It was too late for me to dodge or block it. It was coming straight for me and I couldn't even protect myself. But in an instant it disappeared. The snow white hair flourished right in front of me as, the student who tried to punch me hit the ground. Ishida and I were back-to-back. I wasn't looking, but I could tell that his stance was similar to my own.

"So, Ishida fancy meeting you here," I said

"I could say the same," He replied.

"Shall we deal with these scumbag?"

"We shall," He replied.

Both of us pushed off of our back foot, and propelled ourselves forward. It wasn't hard to see that Ishida had undergone lots of training in martial arts. It wasn't like the style that my gramps taught me which consisted of many forms of combat, but he was restricted to just one style. It wasn't a bad thing either. He seemed like he had mastered his craft too. If I had to guess what his fighting style was, I would have to say that it was boxing.

[ **After the Fight]**

It was a long and hard battle, but by some miracle the two of us pulled through it. I would be lying if I said the two of us got out of it without injury. But the group of guys got it worse than we did so, that's a win if I ever seen one. The two of us began to walk towards the girls.

"Ishida, do you box?" I immediately asked him.

"Yeah, you could tell?"

"Kinda, but I wasn't completely sure if I knew the style that you used."

"I see. So, Saito what martial arts were you using? I haven't seen anything like it. It was like a mix between boxing, judo, and karate."

"Well, I'm more proficient with a sword than anything else so, kenjitsu is my art of choice, but my grandfather taught me our family's style of close-quarters-combat too. I'm not really sure what you would like to call it, but that's what it was."

"I see, it sounds pretty complex so, I leave it at that," he said just as we stopped right in front of the girls who were waiting for us. Julis, Arturia, and Mashiro were all staring at our faces. We knew that we were beat up, but we didn't need them to tell us about it either. Julis looked a little mad at me, but I just assumed it was from me telling her to stay out of it.

"Julis," I said to get her attention.

"Yes?" she replied right back to me.

"What school were those guys from?"

"Judging from their badges, I would believe they came from Le Wolfe. They're the types who stoop pretty low to get what they want."

"I see."

"Anyway, Saito I want to thank you a lot. I know that it isn't much, but thank you." Ishida said as he bowed lightly.

"No, no it's not a big deal at all," I said trying to get him to lift his head back up.

"Those two are really one in the same. Wouldn't you say?" I heard Arturia ask. Mashiro nodded her head. And Julis said, "Agreed".

"Well, Ishida how long will you be in Rikka?"

"Maybe until the end of the Festa. I don't know though. It might be longer. Rikka is really interesting compared to London so, I want to say awhile. Saito, are you going to be participating in the Festa?"

"I don't know about all that… I have no reason to take part in it. I'm not that good at fighting so, I don't think that I'd last that long to begin with." As I finished saying that Julis coughed declaring bullshit at my statement. I pulled down the terminal, and it was getting late. "Shit! Sorry Ishida, but I have to get going," I started as I turned around, and began to run. "I hope we meet again soon!" I yelled back as I was running.

"Kazuya, wait up! Do you even know where you're going?!" Julis asked as she began to follow me.

 **[Time Skip]**

After Julis's little chase after me we finally made it to the convenient store that I was trying to get to from the start. I saw their ad on the internet, and they needed a counter person here. On a side note, I needed cash for my pocket. So it was a win-win.

"Is this really the place that you needed to get to this whole time?"

"Absolutely," I immediately replied to her. "Well you can wait out here if you want, but I would come inside with me if I were you. It's getting late, and you shouldn't be standing outside on your own this late."

"R-right," she said as she began to close her umbrella.

I walked up to the automatic doors, and they slid open. "Welcome," one of the employees greeted us. I just waved to them, and continued to the counter.

"Excuse me," I called out. An old man slowly made his way to the counter.

"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked as he stopped in front of the counter.

"I'm Kazuya Saito, and I'm here for an interview." As I said this, the man was scaling my beat up face, and dirty close from the fight I had with Le Wolfe's students earlier today.

"Come to the back with me." He said lifting up the counter. I followed him, and Julis stayed behind.

Once we got to the back, we both sat down. He began to ask me some questions like, 'what are my strong suits', 'how can I serve better than anyone else who applies", and stuff like that. It took maybe half an hour at its longest before Julis, and I were outside of the store.

"So, Kazuya how did the interview go," she asked not trying to be rude.

"He said, he'll call me so, I left my name and number."

After that, Julis went quiet. We both made our way back to the academy. It was getting dark out, and the moon was full tonight. The stars were shining bright. Within the hour we made it back to the academy. The walk back to the academy was uneventful. It was nothing like the start of our "date". Both of us stopped at the gate and faced each other.

"Kazuya, I want to thank you for the d-d-date. It was fun… I guess. No, I mean there were worse ways I could of spent my day off," Julis said before she walked away from me, and back to her room.

As I was walking back to my room there was a single question on my mind. "Does that mean she enjoyed our date?" It was something so simple, but at the same time so hard to comprehend. Someone who's as cold as her enjoyed a date with me. Wow, I must of did something right. Does that mean that she's do it again? Without me noticing it, my terminal popped up. The email section was blinking. I thought it was from Julis, but the message was from the president: Claudia Enfield.

It read, "Saito dear, would you come to my room. I have something that I need to talk with you about."

It was short and to the point, but boys aren't allowed in the girls dorm so, how did she expect me to get in. I can't just waltz up there like I own the place so, that's out. I can't jump to super human heights either. So there was no way that I could possibly get to her room. I sent her a message back that said, "I don't think that I can get to your room so, can we go to the student council room instead?"

I got a reply immediate reply after sending it. It read, "Fine, be there in five minutes".

I had to change from my original course to my room. I turned back in the direction that I came from, and walked into the school building. It was dark, and there weren't any lights on in the building either. It was a weird feeling. Being in school when it was closed, and on a day-off to add insult to injury. It wasn't something that I enjoyed doing I could already say this much about it. I put on the school shoes, and wandered through the dark halls. It wasn't a room that was clear as day in the dark either. The student council room didn't have a special label on it besides the one that said, "Student Council", but it was next to impossible to see that in the dark.

It took about fifteen minutes, but I finally found it. It was a feeling of self-accomplishment. The doors slid open, and the president's chair was facing a window.

"Kazuya Saito, you do know that it's rude to make a lady wait, right?" Claudia said not looking at me.

"Well you see there's a story to that…"

"I don't want any excuses," she said as she turned the chair around. Her hair looked a little damp, and wet. Maybe she just got out of the shower? "Kazuya, do you know why I asked you to come here?"

"Not a clue."

"I have something that's been bothering me about you," she said as she got up into my personal space. She had her index finger touching my chest.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" I nervously asked her. Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me? I began sweating like I had just ran a five kilometer.

"It would be that you took Ms. Riessfeld on a date today," she said while pouting,

"Eh?"

"You always pay attention to her, and not little ol' me," she said. "Sniffle, sniffle," she added as she began to rub her eyes.

I immediately backed away from her. "Alright, Claudia, what is it that you actually want?"

"Oh well, I was hoping that I could tease you a bit longer. You always give the cutest reactions Saito. I was actually hoping that you would reconsider the Festa. You have only been here a week, and you're the fifth ranked student in the school. It's just remarkable. The school would really benefit from you entering."

"Like I said, I still haven't decided yet. Either way, I wouldn't have a partner to enter with anyway…"

"I can think of someone who would be more than willing to enter as your partner."

"Who?" I immediately asked. It's something that I wouldn't mind finding out. Who in their right mind would want to partner up with me of all people?

"If I told you, what fun would that be? Everyone has their secrets Kazuya dear," Claudia said as she walked past me. "Well then it's been fun dear, but I'll have to call it a night," She added as she left the room.

The only thing that I was thinking was, "What a strange girl."

 **[The Next Morning (In Class)]**

The first bell rang, and class started. But it felt like something was missing. It was something important too. I looked over, and seen that Julis wasn't here today. Maybe she got sick? But that wasn't the case. The sliding doors opened, and the same blond haired girl that I talked to the night before popped in. But this wasn't the run of the mill student council pop-in. No, she was panting like she was out of breath.

"Saito *pant* Riessfeld *pant* isn't *pant* her *pant* room," as Claudia said this, her words hit me like a stray bullet. Why didn't Julis tell me something was up?! I thought she trusted me. Or was that trust just a one sided feeling?

But that didn't matter to me right now no, I needed to find her. I jumped right out of my seat, and the whole class looked at me. Then I broke out into a full sprint, and the teacher started to yell at me.

"Saito when both of you get back you're going to face hell!"

But that was the least of my worries at the moment. Where the hell did that idiot go off to alone? If she skipped classes it must've been important, but why wouldn't she let me know. I can't say for sure, but I can just tell that she was in danger.

"Damnit Julis, where are you!"

 **Author's Note: Yay, chapter three! It didn't take as long as chapter two, but I worked my ass off to write this. The second season of the series really got me motivated and I have no idea why. But any way, I tried my best to write this, and that's about all I can do. As for people who read my Fate/ Stay Night Fic: Mahiro Ishida is from that, and has to be probably my second favorite character that I've ever created following Kazuya of Couse. At the moment, Kazuya is my favorite OC that I've made so far. And I've made a lot. Might not of used them all, but I did make a lot. Now time for my replies to you, the reader's.**

 **Aurain Orimura: Pretty awesome chapter. Thank! – Thank you for the compliment, and I hope that chapter three is just as good, or even better in your opinion. But I don't know why you're thanking me… Honestly I should be thanking you for taking time out of your day to read the chapter. Not ever just read it, but leave a review too. It's probably weird, but it's one of the best feelings in the world to have people who both read, and enjoy my work. So, thank you!**

 **Kyuubi gear: This is an absolute perfect job. You have. Very wonderful story, Better than my version of this series, Mostly because of how I do my work. I tend to make the most cliché oc's, But It's were my heart goes. But I'm getting off topic.**

 **I would be more than happy to keep in contact with you if you have any ideas, Or want to talk. I'm not the best writer either, And I've been writing for over 8 years on this site. I may not be perfect, But all that matters, Is that I have fun with the work that I do. And I suggest you do the same, If your not doing it already ha ha!**

 **But your story is very well done, And I'll be keeping my eye on you. Just remember this:**

 **"Always walk with your head held high and never give up for what you believe in".**

 **Take care my friend, And happy writing. Your gonna go far. – Thank you once again! I know that we just recently started talking, but I hope we can get along! I want to wish you luck on your story, and all that good jazz so, good luck!**


	4. Hero Type of Role

**Disclaimer** **: The Asterisk War: The Academy City on the Water (Gakusen Toshi Asterisk) is owned by Yuu Miyazaki. Illustrated by both Okiura, and Ningen. The original Light Novels and Manga were published by Media Factory. The anime was brought to you by A-1 Pictures. All rights are reserved to their respected owners. I only own my OC's. Please support the official release.**

Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Where the hell did she run off to? I have no idea where to start. I don't know where to go. I don't know what to do. She just left without saying a word to me. She didn't even message me letting me know she was going to be out of school today! Gah, this is so annoying! I thought the two of us were us were friends. I kept running down these halls that seemed to be endless. But a voice echoed through the halls that brought me to a sudden stop.

"Saito, do you want to know why Riessfeld didn't tell you where she was going today?"

"Of course, that's the whole reason that I left class. Well… I plan to find her!"

"I see, you do know how she was before you even came to Seidoukan right? She was cold and wouldn't associate with any of the students here. She was cold to everyone around her, and wouldn't open up to anyone. But then you came along. You were the one who was melting that shell of ice that was around her."

"Then, if that's the case why didn't she tell me where she was going!?" I couldn't explain this feeling myself. I was mad, but not at Claudia. I was mad, but didn't despise Julis for her actions. Am I worried about her? No, I can't be right? I met her long ago, but she doesn't have a clue on who I am. I'm just a shadow in her past, but it's a memory that I hold dear. "Claudia, this world that we live in… it's a pretty one waded place isn't it?"

"Majority of the time that claim would be true. It is indeed a cruel world that we all live in. But I don't believes that is the case in this situation," my eyes widened as she said this. It made me feel at ease. It was hard to describe what she meant by saying that, but it was a light in the dark. "Riessfeld probably didn't want to get you involved because, she feels the same way you do. You're precious to her, as she is to you. I won't say that I completely understand that feeling, but I can say I know what you're going through. Everyone has someone they care about, and it's not something you can let go of. So Saito, I'll ask you this only once, what do you plan to do?"

I couldn't move a muscle in my body. I felt tears beginning to form, but I wasn't sad. Why would they come if I wasn't sad, or hurt? This damn world that we live in isn't fair. No one here is equal, but everyone has a meaning to their life. Something they want to protect more than anything else. I clenched both of my fists, and began to wipe away my tears. I turned my back to Claudia. "Saito, I await your answer." She said tapping her finger.

"President isn't it obvious? It looks like this pathetic Genestella is going to play the hero role again," just as I finished saying this I took off at a full sprint.

"Saito," she yelled from the distance towards me. "I take care of the paperwork to get you excused for the day!"

"Thank you!" I yelled back into the distance. But I wasn't sure if she heard me. The hallway seemed never ending. I kept running through the hall to get to the exit. I finally got out of the school, and ran to the city. There was only one thing on my mind. That was, I'm going to save you, Julis.

 **0000**

 **[Location, Elevated Lot]**

The pink haired princess was walking aimlessly through the dark lot. This was due to the letter that was sent to her by someone. It was calling her out to this location. It was a threat towards her, and she didn't want anyone else to get involved with her business.

"He'll probably be mad at me after this…" She thought out loud. She believed that this was her burden to hold alone. No one else could help her. She was fine on her own. Well at least in her head. Footsteps echoed throughout the empty lot. "Show yourself already." She demanded of the person.

From a few pillars in front of her, a vague shadow appeared, and then one of the people that Lester was with the previous day was there. He was the lanky one with the bowl-cut. It was something that was hard to believe at first glance, but the note was what called her out.

"Silas Norman," she said as she faced him. He has a smug smile after she said this, and didn't look fearful. In fact, he looked fairly confident.

"Impressive Riessfeld, you figured it out. That I was the one who was behind all of this," Silas said as he was looking towards Julis. No one was around the two of them, and there was nowhere for either of them to run.

"It was all thanks to that slip of your tongue."

"Oh, I don't know what you mean."

"In the Business Area, when Kazuya or Saito was talking with you. He told me what you were like from his first impression of you. He said that you were shaking, and seemed to be a little nervous too."

"What if I was?"

"Why would you be nervous when the person who beat me was there, and was just offering you his hand? That didn't make sense to him, and the more I thought about it, the less sense it made to me as well."

"Well, well… I suppose that sure was careless of me wasn't it?" he said as he was giving different hand gestures. "But you're saying that Saito was playing detective to figure out who did it."

"That's more than likely the case. But Kazuya is that type of person. Even though we just met he still goes that far for someone who's basically a complete stranger to him."

Silas was rubbing his chin before he replied. He seemed like he was thinking, but wasn't very deep in thought at the same time. "I see, well when I'm done here he'll be the next target I suppose." But he began to look back up, and wore that confident look once more. "He'll be a real problem indeed when it comes to targeting you."

"You bastard!"

"I know, I know! You were aware of that the whole time weren't you? Isn't that the main reason on why you came here? Let's make a deal. If you withdraw from the Festa, then he'll be left alone."

"I cannot comply with that demand," Julis said right before she started to reach for her Lux. As the pink blade began to appear in her hands she continued. "That just means that my only option is to strike you down right here and now!"

The tip of the pink blade was pointed directly at Silas. But he didn't lose his composure from it. He still had that smug smile that he had from the start of the encounter. But to Julis's surprise, an unexpected guest entered the lot.

"Silas is what you just said true!" the voice demanded. It was the ring leader of the group: Lester. Julis was shocked by his presence, but was disappointed too. For some reason she hoped that it was the one who she was trying to protect.

"Oh Lester, I've been waiting for you to come," Silas said.

"I came her once I heard that Julis had finally accepted my duel. So, Silas after her duel with Saito, you were the one who attacked her!?"

"I'm pretty sure that he was hired by some other rival academy. Probably a plan to take out the frontrunners for the Festa," Julis said.

"You sold out the school!?" Lester demanded.

"School, student, you can't be serious can you?" Silas said as he began to laugh at Lester's remark. "Everyone here is the enemy. There is only one winner in the Festa so, what's the difference from doing this, or that?"

"Silas, before you're beat to a pulp, I'll ask you, why did you have me come here?" Lester said to his old friend.

"Isn't it obvious? It's so the both of you can fall together."

After Silas said this Lester quickly took a stance with his feet spread wide apart. In his hands was a lux, but not like the ones Kazuya and Julis used. It was an axe. Lester let out a battle cry as he charged towards Silas. With two hands he began to strike down on his old friends. But before the axe could make any contact a hooded man fell through the ceiling and caught the blade.

Lester stumbled back with the axe readied in both hand. With a snap of Silas's fingers more of his "Comrades" came down from the ceiling too. "These are my dolls, and they're here to play with you two," Silas said as her began to back away from the battle field. All of these dolls threw their capes of and had a dull gray finish to all of them. Their joints lit up with a faint purple color.

"Automatons!?" Julis questioned in shock. This was the type of Lux for the Genestella who were two cowardly to fight on their own. Rather than dirty their own hands they have automatons, or puppet do their bidding for them.

Lester let out another battle cry as he raised his axe once more. The blade got even bigger then it normally would, or even should be. With the strike downwards a blast of Prana attacked the three automatons that were right in front of him. The burst was strong enough to send all three flying into pillars. But they weren't done just after one hit. "Damn, "Lester said as he seen the one moving again. As he proceeded to walk towards the automaton, more of them came from behind. These ones were carrying guns, and fired at Lester with no disclosure.

"Lester," Julis called out to him. But as she did that even more automatons came from all over. These ones were carrying dagger, and sword type luxes.

"Oh Riessfeld, did you think that I forgot about you? Maybe this will keep you company for the time being." As Silas said this the automatons began to surround Julis.

Julis gritted her teeth at the situation, but there was nothing that she could possibly do to change it either. She was cornered, and there was nowhere to run.

"To think that you of all people would play with such dirty tricks," Lester said as her was facing Silas.

"Looks like my dolls didn't play with you enough," Silas said as he snapped his fingers once more. More and more automatons came falling from the ceiling. All together they could form a small army. Each one carried a different type of weapon too. It guns, to swords, to axes, and everything in-between the bunch.

These automatons didn't only surround Lester, but Julis too. "Just how many are there? It's like he raised an army of these cowardly weapons."

"Now, I'm going to enjoy watching all of these one hundred and twenty-eight dolls of mine rip both of you to shreds." Silas said as he stood from a safe distance away from the actual combat.

Lester was in complete shock from this. The army of two students, versus a small army. The numbers just didn't add up at all. If they did the math then, it would be sixty-four automatons for each of them to deal with.

"Yes, that look is what I've been waiting for!" Silas said as he was looking towards Lester's face that was filled to the brink of horror. "Farewell 'old friend'," Silas said with a smile on his face. The army of automatons slowly marched and closed the distance on the both of them. It wouldn't be false to say that their end was near either. Within a moment the army charged, and Lester was their first target. Immediately a bunch of the automatons smothered Lester under a pile.

"Lester," Julis cried out. But as she did the automatons were closing the gap on her at a steady pace. "Silas you need to stop this!" She called out to him, but he didn't do anything. The automatons were still marching forward. Prana started to emerge from the ground as Julis lifted her lux towards the ceiling. "Burst into bloom – Antirrhinum Majus!" Julis called out. A bird of fire appeared out of thin air. It charged towards the army of automatons and wiped out a good number of them in one swoop.

"I must say, that's quite impressive Riessfeld. No wonder you were able to make it onto the first page." Silas said as he witnessed the fire birds attacking power. "Even so, you're still the one who's outnumbered here," he said. Once again with a snap of his fingers the army of automatons charged into battle to do his bidding.

They all began to charge at Julis. But each time one of them would swing she would block then a parry their attacks. After taking on the four that were originally around her she began to advance on the battle field. She began to cut them down one-by-one. One of them, she stabbed through the chest area, and rendered it in a sill state for a few seconds. But that stab didn't render anything useless on the automaton. It began to walk further into the blade to reach its target.

While Julis was preoccupied with the automaton, Silas ordered his firing squad to fire at will. Julis was able to think quickly enough to have the fire bird take the damage for her. But that wasn't enough to stop all of the rounds fired. Some of the bullets still managed to pass though, and one hit her. It made contact with her upper thigh, and created an open wound. Julis began to stumble back and fall to a knee.

She wasn't able to hold the prana output in her lux so, the blade began to diminish. She was completely defenseless, and open to any attack. Two of the automatons quickly took advantage of this opening of hers and charged in grabbing her by the arms. They pulled her along and slammed her against the wall.

"Riessfeld you truly are deserving of the title of a prodigy." Silas said as he walked towards the girl who was pinned against a pillar.

"Really, well I learned something here myself!"

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"You're working for Allekant aren't you? There the ones who are puppeteers here aren't they!" As she finished saying this, Silas's smug look diminished, and he was starting to break a sweat like he once did when Kazuya was talking to him. "They're the only ones who can produce the type of armor needed to withstand our attacks!"

Silas began to close the gap between the two of them. "Quite the detective aren't you? But now that you found this out, I'm afraid that I can't let you just walkaway now," he said with that smug smile returning to his face. He lifted his foot, and kicked Julis's open wound.

"Gah," she yelped from the intense pain. This was enough to make her tears fall to the ground. Suddenly, there was another intrusion followed by constant panting.

"Hey scumbag," the voice called out. "Kicking a girl really is a scumbag thing to do!" He yelled at Silas. Julis slowly lifted her head to see the light brown haired boy that she has been trying so hard to protect appear right in front of her. As he looked directly at her, he gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist as he watched tears fall from her face. "Silas, now I'm really pissed! You made her cry, and I can't allow that! I promised that I wouldn't ever let her cry before, and now you're going to see just how mad I am now you asshole!"

 **Kazuya's POV [10 minutes before finding Julis]**

"Damnit, where the hell is she, no matter where I looked I just can't find her." I said as I was walking around aimlessly through Rikka. Julis just wants to run off without telling me and expects me not to go crazy looking for her. I don't know who she thinks I am, but I can't let her face danger alone.

*Gun shots*

It was a sound that reminded me of the duel I had with Lucas. That was the sound of a gun-type lux. It was rapid fire too from the sounds of it. Not only that, but there had to be way more than just one of them firing too. "No, don't tell me that she's there!"

I quickened my pace, and broke out into an all-out sprint towards the sound that was echoing throughout the area. No one else seemed to hear, but me. Either that or they were ignoring it. It did seem like the slums so maybe it was a normal thing to hear this, but how can someone adapt to this? It doesn't make sense how they can just ignore someone getting hurt.

But after a few minutes I made it to what seemed to be a parking lot, but it was abandoned. The place seemed like it could collapse any minute now.

"Gah,"echoed throughout the area. It was a girl's plea, but I was able to break that claim down even further than that to it being Julis's voice.

Without a second thought, I ran right into the building, and up the countless steps to reach her. But that didn't matter at all in this case. I promised myself that I would save her! I don't want to see her cry either! I finally made it up to the floor that she was on, and she was pinned up against a pillar. That same bowled hair cut was in front of her.

"Hey scumbag," I said as I looked at Silas. It quickly got his attention. "Kicking a girl is really a scumbag thing to do!" As I said this, Julis slowly turned her head to look at me. I could explain the rage that I felt as I seen her with tears flowing towards the ground. I clenched both of my fists to the point where I thought that it was going to break skin, and gritted my teeth together.

"Silas, now I'm really pissed! You made her cry, and I can't allow that! I promised that I wouldn't ever let her cry before, and now you're going to see just how mad I am now you asshole!" I yelled at him, and he snapped his fingers just as I finished.

Some of the automatons that he had were coming straight towards me. I didn't have either of my luxes out at the moment, and it would have taken too long to draw out the blade from the start, but they were moving in slow-motion from my stand point. No, it wasn't that, but it was the same feeling that I felt when I had my duel with Julis earlier in the week. It's the feeling where all of my abilities were heightened to their peak.

I started to put one foot in front of the other, and began to walk towards the automatons. Each and every one of their movements seemed so slow. As one of them slashed downwards I was able to slide past them. I don't know how I did it, but my body just moved on its own. It was kind of like back then when I first was trying to protect her. The automatons that originally were after me were still going in the direction that I was in before. Silas had a look of shock. I drew one of my luxes out and held it in my right hand.

Silas began to stumble backwards, and the automatons that were holding Julis let her go. It was relieving, but I wasn't done with him just yet. He seemed to be focusing all of his attention towards me, and Julis seemed to be out of the picture. He formed a wall around him of automatons, and stood in the back.

"Silas, you know that you a cowards right? You hit a girl, and then protect yourself when things start to go south for you. You're a complete and utter coward."

"Sh-shut up! You don't know anything damnit! Everyone on this damn island is the enemy you're just too dumb to realize it!"

"I suppose that, that logic is true in some sense, but that isn't a reason for you to go around, and hurt people!"

I continued to walk, and stopped right in front of Julis. I bent down and faced her completely ignoring Silas, and his army. I don't know why I felt safe with my back turned to the enemy, but I felt like if I had to protect her, then I'd be just fine.

"Julis, this will be over quick, okay. So, just sit tight until then," I said to Julis. She couldn't even respond to what I said, but only nodded as she wiped away her tears.

I pulled out my other lux, and walked forward. In his front line, Silas had automatons that were holding a gun-type lux. They immediately began to open fire, but just like the ones earlier they were firing slow enough that I was able to avoid the rounds. I started cutting them all down as I got to each one. They fell to the ground with each one slash. Their bodies were separated from their legs, and they seized to function.

From the looks of things, there were about sixteen automatons that he was controlling. All of the other ones had a robotic movement that followed them. They had patterns that would only be noticeable if payed close attention to. But sixteen of the entire army of his stood out. Their movement didn't follow a specific pattern, and were freer.

"I think that I figured out your trick. You can only control about sixteen of those things at a time right," I said as I was slashing through each individual one. I was slowly making my way towards the control tower. "All of the other ones move in a more robotic fashion. They all have specific patterns that they're following, no?"

Silas began to stumble back by words alone. It wasn't something that surprising either. He's a coward, and his only weapon is using automatons to fight for him. "How did you did you figure that out?" He demanded from me.

I took a deep breath to relax myself. I looked around me before replying. It was prana coming out from around me. The lustrous blue that I wasn't familiar with began to engulf me. It was like the time when I saved her, and the time that I fought her. It was that same feeling that I came to realize. I'm stronger when I have something I want to protect, but isn't that the same with everyone? "Like I said earlier, majority of your 'dolls' are moving in a robotic pattern. It's kind of like a chess board. Probably those sixteen are the only possible threat. The rest here are all pawns. So, Silas give up now."

Silas broke out into an evil laugh with his arms spread wide, and looking towards the ceiling of the lot. "You think I'd just give up after coming this far? What a joke! Like hell I'll do that! For what reason do I have to do it either, what because, you asked me to stop?"

"Then don't say I didn't offer," I said as I walked towards the army in front of me. An automaton with a two handed axe swung downwards towards me. It became locked within my two luxes. The X like shape that they formed blocked the axe from making contact with me. Normally this would be a piece of cake at the moment, but currently I'm surrounded at all sides, and am under fire to add.

Before the next automaton came in close enough to slash I kicked the axe wielder with my fight foot, and sent it tumbling towards the ground. I turned to quickly block the incoming attacker, but there were too many for just two swords to block. Without even noticing myself, I was able to do what I had done to the first two attackers from when I first came to the lot. I slid past the group of automatons that were surrounding me, and put enough distance between the army and I.

"Julis," I said trying to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"Are you able to walk at all?"

"Not really, the wound on my thigh would let me put any body weight on it so, I'm can't more at all."

"I see… then it looks like I can't run from this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm outnumbered, that's a given here. Sure I feel stronger then I normally do, but the question is how long can I make this last. But if try to fight them one-on-one then I'll get surrounded again. So this isn't looking too good right about no-," I was saying before I was interrupted by Julis.

"Kazuya, look out!"

As I turned my head to see what she was talking about there was a barrage of bullets coming towards me. "Shit… I can't dodge this," I thought. I crossed my arms, and covered my face with them, but they still sent me flying towards a pillar that was behind me. "Gah," I yelped as I hit the pillar. My two luxes went flying from my hands.

"What happened to you playing hero, Saito! Weren't you going to make me pay from hurting the princess over there? Welcome to reality! Nothing is going to go the way you think it would go. This isn't a damn fairytale! There's no such thing as a hero who'll save the people in danger." Silas started as his automaton army was marching towards me. "Wake the hell up! You're not going to win this by playing hero! That's not how war is won. It's won by dirty tricks, and, man power. I have both so, I was going to win from the start!"

"You know Silas, you're probably right," I said, and he began to speak after I said this.

"Of course I am," he started before I interrupted him.

"But, that doesn't mean anything!" I started as I was pushing myself up, and grabbed my two luxes. "I made a promise to myself that I would never let her cry. You made a liar of me, and I cannot accept that!" I said as I was putting prana into the lux in my left hand. I slashed it horizontally, and a huge wave of prana came out of it. It cut down the army, but at the price of the lux being destroyed from the amount of prana that had been forced into it. "Silas, I don't want to make a liar of myself. You lost your army, and now you have nothing to protect yourself with. Surrender now, or face the consequences!"

He had that evil laugh once more. "Impressive, quite impressive! You took out the whole army with one slash. But I'm not out of the game yet. I still have the King piece!" He snapped his fingers, and a automaton that was bigger, and bulkier than all of the rest crashed through the ceiling. I'm surprised that this who place didn't collapse yet. "It's the Knight of White against the King of Black! Let this little chess game of ours begin!"

Was he calling me the Knight? Whatever, that doesn't matter right now! I put prana into my remaining lux that was in my right hand. At first I started to walk towards his, "King", but that lead to an all-out sprint. My lux was right by my side. "Okay Kazuya, let attack first, and focus on countering him." I thought to myself. His King threw a left punch towards me, but I stepped away in time. The ground began to shake from the impact of the punch, and the ground began to crack.

I slid between the Kings legs, and stabbed my lux into its left legs ankle joint. Once I pulled it out, the almighty King collapsed. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Just as I finished saying this, Silas began to panic. He ran straight towards the pile of automatons that were lying on the ground and flew away on one.

"I'll stop him!" Julis yelled.

"No Julis don't! There are people outside that are waiting for him. So, don't waste your ener-," I started, but collapsed mid-sentence.

"Kazuya! Kazuya! Get up!"

 **[Time Skip]**

I honestly don't know how long I've been out for. My body lost all feeling in it, and it collapsed on me. I opened my eyes. At first my vision was a bit foggy, but it cleared up shortly.

'Kazuya, you're finally awake. You worried me quite a bit." The pink haired girl who was hovering over me said.

"Sorry, I think I pushed my body over its limits. But I should be fine in a little bit."

"That's good to hear. Kazuya, do you mind if I ask you something?

"Ask away."

"Have you ever been to my country before?" This question caught me off guard. "I ask this because, when I was younger I remember a boy who came to the castle. I dragged him throughout the city, and we got caught up in a gang of adults. I remember being captured by them, but that boy still saved me. There were three of them, and he still was courageous enough to save me. Kazuya, would that boy happen to be you?" Julis asked.

"So, you finally remembered that? Yeah, I did save you back then. I remember every last detail from that moment. That was the first time that my power was used. Then the duel made it the second time. Now this was the third. But it was me. That was why I was surprised when I first seen you at the school. I wasn't sure if it was a small world after all, or just fate. But it made me happy when I seen you."

"Idiot… you really are an idiot. Don't you know that?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"But… it's what makes you the type of person that you are. The type of person who jumps into danger without a second thought. The type who is always trying to make others happy, and protect others. It's not something that I dislike though."

"I suppose that, that doesn't sound too farfetched."

"Kazuya, why won't you enter the Festa either? I asked Enfield, and she told me that you didn't have any interest in partaking in it," Julis said. It then all came together. Claudia knew that someone was willing to team up with me because, Julis asked about me. But she wouldn't tell me to have Julis tell me herself.

"Damnit Enfield… Well I would want to partake in the Festa, but I never saw any point on joining just to weigh someone down in it. There's something that I want though, but I assumed that no one would partner up with me so, I kept my mouth shut.

"What would that be?" Julis asked. I made a face because, I didn't want to talk about it, but I felt as if I could tell her this. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"No, I don't mind telling you," I started by taking in a deep breath. "After my business trip with my father he shortly lost his job after it. He never told me why. My mother was killed in a traffic accident shortly after that. Dad turned to drinking, and it was only my little sister, and I. I was the one who had to watch over her only being so young at the time. She's two years younger than me. After our grandparents found out about this, they took the two of us in, and became our legal guardians. But my sister has an illness that has kept her hospitalized for a long time. It took effect during her second year of elementary school. She has been hospitalized ever since then."

"Is there a way to treat it?" Julis asked out of concern.

"Currently there is an operation for it to be cured, but they can only do it in Rikka. My family lacks the funds for the operation though. But that's not even the worst of it. My grandparents are having trouble paying the hospital bill for her stay back in Japan. So, I want them to have the operation on my sister. That's what I want if I win the Festa."

Julis didn't look towards me at all. She just looked into nothingness. But she finally opened her mouth. "Kazuya… what's you sister's name?"

I didn't expect her to ask for this, but I didn't really mind her asking either. "Her name is, Inori Saito."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me again! I don't really know what to say this time, but I tried my best to write this, and now I can focus on making this stray more off of the original story. I needed to get to this part so, Julis could remember who Kazuya is. But now I'm going to try my best to make this more original so I hope you all enjoy what is to come of this series, and all that good jazz.**

 **I'd love to hear what you all thought of this chapter, or the story as a whole. It's really helpful to know what you guys think so I can progress further, and get better than I am now. So, I hope that you all stick through until the end of this story!**

 **Kyuubi Gear: Perfect work, This was very well done. S-Rank achieved my friend. Keep it up. – Thank you so much! I keep giving it my best, and that's all I can do. But good luck on your stories too!**

 **Alright, well… that's pretty much all that I have to say. So, I'll see you guys around, and hope you enjoy this.**

 **-SaberAoi**


End file.
